Eternal Captain
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Capitaine, ton odyssée est éternelle. Dépasse ta légende, reprends l'orbite vers l'infini. Il faut renaître, reconstruire, recommencer encore et encore. Les pions se sont replacés sur l'échiquier. Le jeu se reforme. L'ennemi approche. Sois prêt.
1. Prologue

**Eternal Captain**

**1 : Reboucle**

* * *

**Attention : fic en cours de rédaction, non réfléchie, sans fin déterminée. Utilisée comme simple moteur pour relancer la machine à écrire. Projet non prioritaire, pourra être interrompu d'un instant à l'autre.**

* * *

_Disclaimers : la plupart des personnages qui passent et repassent appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Le barman qui traîne est à moi. Entre autres._

_Spécificité : je reconnais mon appartenance à la catégorie des fans dits « hardcore » (et pas « juste un peu ». Vraiment hardcore). Je revendique également mon interprétation parfois hérétique de la philosophie de l'univers. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ressemble à de l'UA, vous pouvez penser que c'en est, et je peux vous prouver que ce n'en est pas._

_Avertissement : ceci est une nouvelle boucle, dans la plus pure tradition du Leijiverse. Par conséquent, les personnages souffrent d'amnésie sélective, c'est-à-dire que certains d'entre eux, même s'ils ont le même nom, la même apparence et les mêmes caractéristiques archétypales des séries précédentes, n'ont aucun souvenir des événements qui s'y sont déroulés. Les autres, ceux qui se souviennent du passé, n'ont, eux, aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais rencontré des personnages ressemblant trait pour trait à ceux qu'ils rencontrent à nouveau cette fois-ci.  
Pour faire court, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter un remake, mais qui se passe après. Et non, ce n'est pas illogique. C'est même tout à fait canon._

_Recentrage : capitaine de début de cycle._

_Zeste de chronologie : juste après la trilogie d'Illusions. Mais pas « immédiatement » après, en revanche. Il faut bien compter une ellipse de trois à quatre ans. Quant au remake, je vous laisse voir._

_Nommage : généralement en VO, sauf quand je préfère la sonorité de la VF… ou celle de la VA. Je mélange et j'assume. Et puis je fais ce que je veux._

_Excuses : notes préliminaires très longues. Je n'en fais pas dans les chapitres suivants, donc je compense._

_Digression supplémentaire : planifié comme une fic à chapitres au scénario sans prétention, histoire de vérifier que je suis encore capable de le faire après tous les textes courts que j'ai pondus ces derniers temps. En outre, j'avais envie d'un ton léger et humoristique (ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas forcément le cas, mais bon…)._

_R__eboucle. Éternellement. Comme le captain, en définitive. Toki no wa, hein…_

* * *

.

**Prologue**

.

— J'ai entendu dire que vous recrutiez ! Prenez-nous à votre bord !

Les trois hommes étaient alignés au bas de la rampe d'embarquement, les mains bien en évidence, et jetaient des regards nerveux vers la masse sombre du vaisseau au-dessus de leurs têtes. Personne n'avait daigné descendre les accueillir. Un drone était venu tourner autour d'eux, les avait scanné les uns après les autres, puis s'était figé en vol stationnaire une dizaine de mètres plus loin, son œil métallique fixé dans leur direction. Plus haut, les gueules immenses des canons d'une tourelle triple démesurée semblaient rougeoyer, comme si elles s'apprêtaient à cracher leurs flammes sur eux.  
Le plus jeune des aspirants au recrutement déglutit. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il fit brusquement demi-tour et prit ses jambes à son cou. Après un cri étranglé – « faites ce que vous voulez, moi je n'veux pas mourir ! » – il dévala le chemin escarpé qu'il avait gravi à l'aller, trébucha, roula dans les graviers, se releva sans se soucier des éraflures sanguinolentes sur ses mains et ses genoux, reprit sa course effrénée comme si mille diables étaient à sa poursuite et fut bientôt hors de vue.  
Les deux candidats restants échangèrent un bref coup d'œil anxieux, chacun cherchant à puiser dans l'autre quelques bribes d'un courage qui s'émiettait à grande vitesse. Ils se figèrent lorsqu'une voix désincarnée, sèche et impersonnelle, tomba du haut de la rampe.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous embarquer ? Vous n'avez droit qu'à une seule réponse !

Les deux hommes se consultèrent à nouveau du regard.

— J'veux être riche, murmura finalement l'un d'une voix hésitante.  
— Ouais, c'est ça ! bredouilla l'autre. Pour l'argent ! On vient pour l'argent !

Il y eut une attente interminable, puis, sans qu'aucune présence vivante ne se soit manifestée, la rampe d'accès se referma soudain dans un claquement tandis que les moteurs se mettaient à rugir.  
Le souffle jeta les deux malheureux à terre. Agrippés aux rochers pour ne pas être balayés, ils regardèrent avec un mélange de regret et d'incompréhension le vaisseau s'arracher du sol et regagner la haute atmosphère dans un grondement d'apocalypse.  
En quelques secondes, il avait disparu. Seule une traînée de vapeur noirâtre barrait encore le ciel et témoignait de la réalité de la scène qui venait de se jouer. Les vents dissipèrent bientôt toute trace. Le vaisseau se fondit dans les mémoires tel un fantôme.

—

— Attention, à tous les postes. Sortie d'atmosphère imminente. Rendez compte de l'étanchéité et préparez le matériel pour un saut warp.

Kei Yuki vérifia le bon verrouillage de la rampe dans son logement puis secoua ses cheveux blonds avec une moue dégoûtée.

— L'argent ! pesta-t-elle. Pff !

Elle continua à grogner entre ses dents tout en ordonnant la fermeture du sas d'accès depuis le panneau de contrôle. Deux pas derrière elle, Harlock ne put retenir un sourire.

— Peut-être devrais-tu revoir tes critères de sélection à la baisse ? suggéra-t-il.  
— Capitaine, vous n'y pensez pas !

La jeune femme se planta devant lui, mains sur les hanches.

— La liberté, c'est le ciment qui donne vie à l'Arcadia ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Si ce n'est pas le premier mot qui leur vient à l'esprit lorsqu'ils veulent embarquer, alors ils ne trouveront jamais leur place ici !

Elle avait raison, évidemment, mais Harlock haussa les épaules comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail sans importance.

— Le petit jeune avait pourtant l'air pas mal, juste avant que tu ne l'effrayes avec la tourelle… la taquina-t-il.

Kei fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, puis s'aperçut de l'expression narquoise qu'arborait Harlock. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent de malice.

— Oh, d'accord. Si tu le prends comme ça, capitaine, dans ce cas je vais peut-être te réclamer mes arriérés de solde.

Harlock lui retourna un large sourire. Si elle partait sur ce terrain, il savait quel argument avancer pour reprendre l'avantage.

— Je n'ai pas de liquidités, rétorqua-t-il. Si tu veux, je paye en nature. Tu n'as qu'à passer après le premier quart de nuit.

Les pommettes de Kei prirent sensiblement la même couleur que son uniforme. Elle marmonna une vague réponse d'où ressortirent les mots « correction des courbes de navigation en passerelle » et s'éclipsa en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « liberté ».  
Harlock ne se départit pas de son sourire tandis qu'il faisait lui aussi route vers la passerelle. Kei détestait les attaques frontales de ce genre ; elle savait néanmoins profiter de l'ouverture lorsqu'il lui en offrait une.  
Bien sûr, ça ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups. Mais il verrait bien.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

.

En bordure du quatrième quadrant de Taurus, à proximité d'une étoile inintéressante nommé Tau-Edna-8B et au beau milieu d'un phénomène assez rare de brouillard spatial, l'Arcadia naviguait avec toute la majesté d'un croiseur profilé pour le combat et toute l'aura menaçante d'un vaisseau pirate orné d'une tête de mort ricanante à sa proue.  
À l'intérieur, dans les entrailles sombres où ronronnaient d'innombrables systèmes de haute technologie le long de coursives désertes, le capitaine Harlock contourna un carton éventré qui vomissait des copeaux de polystyrène (et qui contenait, curieusement, un patin à roulettes), enjamba un cadavre de bouteille et soupira.  
Ce qui était certain, c'était que la présence d'un équipage apportait de l'animation dans son vaisseau. Il reconnaissait volontiers qu'une petite quarantaine de marins apportait de la vie et de la bonne humeur en des lieux qui étaient longtemps restés vides et que, en fin de compte, ça lui avait manqué.  
Ce qui était moins certain en revanche, c'était la façon dont Kei établissait sa sélection. Certes, le critère « liberté » était clair, mais cela suffisait-il à expliquer la présence d'un binoclard potelé au teint blafard qui reproduisait des batailles pré-diaspora avec des soldats de plomb en soute torpilles ?  
Dernièrement, la jeune femme blonde était même revenue avec un chat (« Un chat libre ? » avait-il demandé, moqueur, avant de devoir éviter les projectiles divers, dont le chat, qu'elle lui avait lancé dessus). Une chatte, pour être exact. Qui avait mis bas une portée d'au moins deux cents chatons, s'il en jugeait par le nombre de ces bestioles qu'il croisait un peu partout dans le vaisseau en une seule journée.

Il secoua la tête, dépité, avant de bifurquer pour pénétrer dans un local technique adjacent à la salle de contrôle des moteurs principaux. Des chats ! Sur un vaisseau spatial ! N'importe quoi, songea-t-il.  
Il se mit à quatre pattes devant une armoire abritant une partie du système de refroidissement. Son préféré, c'était un petit sauvage tout noir avec une unique tache rousse sur l'œil.

— Le chat ! appela-t-il en se contorsionnant pour voir sous l'armoire. Viens ici, j'ai apporté des restes de poisson !

Des yeux verts le fixèrent d'un air farouche.

— Meaw.  
— Quoi, meaw ? Tu n'aimes pas le poisson ?

Harlock se redressa et récupéra l'assiette dans laquelle il avait déposé les restes de viande de la veille (et qui était vide, d'ailleurs, preuve que meaw ou pas, ses repas étaient appréciés), la remplit avec le morceau de poisson que lui-même n'avait pas mangé (parce que lui, il n'aimait _effectivement_ pas le poisson), puis recula d'un pas.  
Rien.

— Minou minou ! insista-t-il. Tu sors, ou pas ? Tu n'as pas envie qu'on fasse un peu plus connaissance ?

Apparemment non.  
Bon.  
Tant pis.  
Il voulait rester là-dessous, c'était son droit. C'était un chat libre, après tout.

Harlock ressortit du local. S'il restait plus longtemps, il risquait de se faire surprendre en train de parler à une armoire, et quitte à discuter avec du mobilier il préférait encore aller voir l'ordinateur principal.  
Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un vaisseau spatial à faire tourner.

—

Le capitaine avait décidé d'une halte dans la colonie de Rhô-Andeggar, affectueusement dénommée par ses habitants (comme bon nombre de ses consœurs dans ces contrées reculées) « Trou du Cul de l'Univers ». Harlock souhaitait apparemment acquérir d'autres drones de nettoyage, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Yulian qui avait besoin du métal de leur carcasse pour fondre une nouvelle division napoléonienne.  
Ce qui était davantage déplaisant, c'était qu'Harlock avait également requis sa présence en tant que garde du corps. De l'avis de Yulian, c'était une décision complètement stupide. D'une part parce que jusqu'à présent, le capitaine s'était toujours très bien défendu tout seul, d'autre part parce qu'avec sa mauvaise vue et son petit mètre cinquante-cinq, il ne risquait pas de venir à bout d'éventuels ennemis. À part peut-être en les faisant mourir de rire, allez savoir.  
Yulian eut un rictus amer. Comment Harlock avait-il pu penser à lui en tant qu'homme de terrain ? Ou bien était-ce une blague, une sorte de bizutage ? Il avait pourtant embarqué il y avait déjà plusieurs mois. S'il existait un quelconque « rite de passage » pour être reconnu en tant que membre d'équipage de l'Arcadia, le capitaine n'aurait pas attendu tout ce temps, non ?  
Il avait failli refuser la mission (d'autant qu'il mettait la touche finale à sa dernière reconstitution et qu'il ne supportait pas d'être dérangé dans ces moments-là), mais Harlock avait envoyé sa walkyrie blonde le chercher manu militari en soute torpilles, et il s'était dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Il serra nerveusement la crosse de son fusil d'assaut. Ses mains étaient moites, ses doigts boudinés s'adaptaient mal à l'ergonomie des boutons de puissance et de la queue de détente, en plus il faisait une chaleur infernale dans ce bled pourri et les autochtones semblaient bien trop miteux pour posséder des drones de qualité.  
Bref, c'était l'horreur.  
Comble du supplice, Harlock continuait à ignorer son incompétence et à le considérer tout à fait apte à le seconder. Et il lui avait demandé de _couvrir ses arrières_ pendant qu'il négociait une cargaison de dieu sait quoi ! Et des drones, ne pas oublier les drones.  
Heureusement que le bar dans lequel ils s'étaient installés était presque désert.

La porte battante de l'entrée grinça affreusement. Yulian sursauta, manqua lâcher son fusil, et tenta de prendre un air dissuasif tout en priant pour se fondre dans le décor.  
Oh. Mais fermer les yeux ne le ferait pas disparaître, se souvint-il. D'autant que personne ne s'était mis à crier, donc il ne devait pas y avoir de danger dans l'immédiat. Il inspira profondément. Pas de danger, se répéta-t-il, pas de danger. Et puis c'était lui le pirate qui tenait le fusil, que diable !  
Il risqua un regard.  
Une fille.  
Okay.  
Elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui, ce qui était somme toute un comportement tout à fait normal : aucune fille ne s'était jamais intéressée à lui. Pas de danger, donc.  
Elle s'intéressait à Harlock en revanche. Et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à l'interrompre en pleine négociation.

— Capitaine Harlock ! lança-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Le capitaine pirate se retourna vivement, l'air courroucé puis, curieusement, se figea.

— Prenez-moi à votre bord, poursuivit la fille.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en croisant les bras et fixa Harlock d'un air de défi. Le capitaine lui retourna un regard dépourvu de toute expression. La fille ne baissa pas les yeux.  
Yulian se surprit à hocher la tête d'admiration. Face à ce regard, nombre d'honnêtes gens sans histoires, de trafiquants sans scrupules et de voyous sans foi ni loi s'étaient liquéfiés de terreur. Lui-même, d'ailleurs… Il se secoua. Allons, il faisait partie de l'équipage. Lui-même n'avait plus à subir le regard qu'Harlock réservait en général aux types qu'il tuait la minute suivante… Enfin, il l'espérait.  
Il frissonna.  
C'était étrange d'observer la confrontation muette. N'importe quelle personne sensée aurait déjà pris la tangente, mais tout dans le comportement de la fille laissait supposer qu'elle savait n'avoir rien à craindre. Yulian la détailla plus attentivement. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas de taille à prendre le dessus sur le capitaine pirate… À peine sortie de l'adolescence, elle avait les cheveux raides, un carré coupé court, un corps trop mince, aucune courbe attrayante. Une brindille que le célèbre capitaine Harlock devait être capable de briser d'un seul revers de la main.  
… même si, en l'occurrence, il ne paraissait pas être décidé à passer à l'offensive.  
Le capitaine avait plutôt l'air… embarrassé ?

— Tu es sûre ? demanda finalement le pirate après de longues secondes de silence.  
— J'ai trop attendu.

Harlock parut vouloir protester, se ravisa, puis détourna le regard en pinçant les lèvres.

— Comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il d'un ton résigné.

Yulian haussa un sourcil. Alors ça, c'était pas banal, pensa-t-il.  
… Mais bon, ça ne le concernait pas. Il souffla de soulagement. Pas de danger.

— Yulian ! appela Harlock.

Et merde.  
Yulian tressaillit, se demanda si le tremblement de ses épaules avait été visible et tenta de se composer un visage impassible.

— Capitaine ?  
— Yulian, répéta Harlock. Conduis-la à bord.  
— Que je… Euh… Bien. D'accord, bredouilla-t-il.

La fille se tourna vers lui avec une mimique interrogative tandis qu'Harlock se désintéressait d'eux pour revenir à ses négociations, quelles qu'elles soient.

— Bon, euh… Par ici.

Il espéra qu'il ne bégayait pas. Ou au moins, pas trop.  
La fille le suivit docilement. Elle n'était pas armée. Elle avait l'air inoffensive. Il fallait qu'il arrête de stresser ainsi.  
Il tiqua. Tiens, c'était amusant, Harlock n'avait posé à sa nouvelle recrue aucune question sur ses motivations – alors que d'ordinaire, il était très accroché à son « principe de liberté ». Et il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom non plus.

— Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ? fit-il.  
— Stellie.

—

Le barman observa la fille et son escorte quitter les lieux, puis reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

— Tu embarques les gamines à présent, gamin ? ricana-t-il.

En face de lui, Harlock haussa négligemment les épaules.

— Elle a dix-sept ans, si je compte bien, répliqua le pirate. Ce n'est plus une gamine. Et puis j'ai bien des chats à bord, alors…  
— Alors quoi ? Tu mets sur le même plan les chats et les enfants ?  
— Bah oui. Il faut les surveiller en permanence, ils sont capables des pires bêtises et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de leur pardonner. C'est génétique, certainement.

Le capitaine pirate balaya l'argumentaire d'un geste.

— Et ne m'appelle pas gamin, conclut-il.

Le barman s'esclaffa.

— Ah ! Content de voir que tu n'as rien oublié de nos petites habitudes, gamin !

Harlock posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains jointes.

— Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Gamin, articula-t-il posément.

Puis il se renversa en arrière et sourit largement.

— C'est vrai, quoi ! se plaignit-il sans toutefois cesser de sourire. Je n'ai plus dix-sept ans, moi !  
— Yep. Mais je suis toujours beaucoup plus vieux que toi, rétorqua le barman.

Il connaissait le capitaine Harlock depuis trois bonnes décennies. À l'époque, le gamin était _effectivement_ un gamin (et de bien moins de dix-sept ans, même si le barman n'avait jamais réussi à lui extorquer son âge exact) alors que le barman, lui, avait déjà atteint un âge que les humains qualifiaient d'« avancé »… Une prouesse qui n'en était pas une : le barman était octodian, et le cycle de vie des Octodians était bien plus long que celui des humains (de deux siècles standards, environ).

— Tu préfères peut-être que je t'appelle « fiston » ? continua-t-il  
— Surtout pas ! coupa Harlock, un éclat de panique au fond de l'œil.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le barman prenait part à ces retrouvailles avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il considérait Harlock comme son meilleur ami (et avec une touche d'affection paternelle, aussi), et il s'était désolé de rester si longtemps sans nouvelles. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia s'était éloigné des territoires explorés un peu moins de quatre ans auparavant, après une défaite de trop. Le barman avait craint que le pirate ait entamé son dernier voyage.

L'intéressé grogna.

— Si on revenait à nos affaires, Bob ?

Harlock avait à nouveau fait parler de lui il y avait de cela une dizaine de mois. La rumeur avait enflé, courant d'un astroport à l'autre, narrant des exploits que l'on croyait relégués au passé. L'Arcadia était de retour. A priori, après s'être offert une petite cure de jouvence. Et si le vaisseau pirate avait pu autrefois se retrouver en difficulté technologique, ce n'était à l'évidence plus le cas.  
D'aucuns avaient ricané, se raillant d'une épave hors d'âge. Ils étaient partis confiants. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus.  
La légende repartait.  
… Mais la légende avait également besoin de ravitailler. D'autant qu'Harlock recrutait à nouveau, et que tous ces pirates ne se nourrissaient pas de l'air ambiant.

— Vingt caisses de conserves, dix de fruits secs divers, cacahuètes et autres machins à grignoter, une cargaison de viande congelée, une autre de poisson, un chargement de farine, du sel, du sucre, du café… énuméra-t-il.

Il fit une pause.

— Du chocolat…

Harlock lui lança un regard noir.

— La totalité du petit matériel électronique que tu avais demandé… poursuivit le barman en consultant sa liste.

Liste sur laquelle ne figurait pas de chocolat, soit dit en passant, mais le barman connaissait suffisamment Harlock pour savoir que cette acquisition ne serait pas perdue. Et que son équipage n'en verrait pas la couleur, d'ailleurs.

— Un lot de climatiseurs, de la peinture, des robots de nettoyage…

Visiblement, repeupler l'Arcadia avec un équipage opérationnel n'était pas aussi simple qu'on aurait pu le croire.

— Enfin bref, tout est là, termina le barman en agitant la liste.

Il en avait bavé pour rassembler tous les items, mais en fin de compte il s'était bien amusé à réactiver son ancien réseau, rappeler ses contacts… Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ?

— Parfait, répondit Harlock.

Le pirate hésita.

— Hem… Et sinon, tu n'es pas intéressé par un poste de cuistot, par hasard ?

Le barman leva un sourcil.

— J'ai passé l'âge de ces conneries, gamin… D'autant que tu m'as l'air d'avoir ramassé une belle brochette de dingues, non ?  
— Pas plus que d'habitude.

Le capitaine pirate pinça les lèvres.

— Je sais bien que tu n'es pas humain, ajouta-t-il, mais tu es quand même un peu concerné par ce qui se passe, non ?  
— Je lutte avec mes propres moyens, gamin.  
— M'appelle pas gamin, répondit Harlock distraitement.

Un pli soucieux barrait son front.

— La partie s'annonce rude, reprit-il.  
— Je sais.  
— J'ai besoin… – Harlock secoua la tête, agacé – Bon sang, Bob, je ne vais quand même pas te supplier !  
— Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, de toute façon.

Le barman croisa une paire de bras, se frotta le menton et se servit un verre tout en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harlock.

— Ces velléités de croisade ne me plaisent pas, c'est vrai. La dernière fois, ça n'avait rien amené de bon. Et puis à bien y regarder, la Terre est à peine viable, nom de _Xch'rhch _! Qu'y a-t-il à gagner ?  
— La revanche ? lâcha Harlock, amer.

Le barman fit la grimace. Ouais… La revanche pour laver l'humiliation passée, de vieux démons à exorciser, une fierté bafouée… Toujours la même rengaine, encore et encore. Les races galactiques étaient multiples et toutes différentes, la guerre était leur point commun.

— Je te serai plus utile en tant que base arrière, avança-t-il.

Harlock fit la moue, peu convaincu.

— On pourrait s'en prendre à toi.  
— Je sais me défendre, ne t'en fais pas.

La remarque arracha un sourire au capitaine pirate, mais son regard resta triste.

— Bien sûr… admit-il. Bien sûr.  
— Tu trouveras un autre cuistot, tenta de plaisanter le barman.

Mais le cœur n'y était plus. La guerre… La guerre et son cortège de morts, la guerre et ses destructions, la guerre et ses fanatiques, la guerre et ses massacres inutiles. La guerre couvait depuis longtemps. Elle grondait de plus en plus fort. Elle avait fini par faire sortir Harlock de sa retraite.  
À présent, elle était inévitable.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

Un vrombissement assourdi monta des profondeurs. Cette fois, ça y était : l'Arcadia décollait, et elle était à bord.  
Stellie se laissa tomber lourdement sur la couchette de la petite cabine que le gnome à lunettes lui avait attribuée avant de s'enfuir. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle déçue ?  
Elle souffla, la mine boudeuse. Elle s'était attendue à un accueil plus… grandiose, voilà. Elle avait pensé qu'Harlock la féliciterait de son courage, l'accompagnerait lui-même jusqu'à son vaisseau, lui ferait les honneurs d'une visite, puis la présenterait fièrement à tout son équipage rassemblé. Elle s'était imaginée qu'il lui donnerait un poste prestigieux. Navigateur, par exemple. Ou artilleur.  
En réalité, il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'était même pas venue la voir.  
Elle avait envie de pleurer.

— À tous les postes. Préparez-vous pour le warp.

Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Attendre que quelqu'un se souvienne d'elle ? Tenter de s'imposer au sein de l'équipage ? Bon sang, elle n'y connaissait rien au fonctionnement d'un vaisseau spatial ! Elle avait besoin d'une personne pour la cornaquer, d'un mentor… Elle s'essuya le nez du revers de la main.  
Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harlock.

—

Kei supervisa la manœuvre de sortie d'atmosphère, s'assura de la trajectoire programmée avant d'ordonner le warp, vérifia d'un regard circulaire que chaque opérateur était à son poste, puis rejoignit Harlock à l'arrière de la passerelle.  
Le poste du commandant se trouvait en surplomb des autres. Le capitaine l'y attendait depuis sa place favorite lorsque la situation était calme : affalé dans le fauteuil ouvragé installé derrière la barre.

— Rien de particulier, à terre ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
— Nope.

Harlock avait embarqué une nouvelle recrue. Kei le savait parce qu'elle avait cuisiné Yulian et qu'elle avait consulté les caméras de surveillance.  
Elle arqua un sourcil.

— Vraiment ? insista-t-elle.

Une adolescente.  
De part son allure, elle paraissait plutôt sortir d'une école de bonne famille plutôt que d'un ghetto mal famé. Autant dire qu'elle ne risquait pas de posséder la moindre aptitude au combat. Un poids mort, donc. Non pas que ce soit gênant, mais ce n'était pas « rien de particulier ».  
Harlock ne répondit pas. Non pas que ce soit gênant non plus – Kei subissait le mutisme de son capitaine au quotidien depuis des années, elle était donc en mesure de déchiffrer ses silences. C'était ennuyeux, en revanche, parce que lorsqu'Harlock ne partageait pas ses informations avec elle, cela signifiait « affaire personnelle ».  
Elle soupira. Le passé d'Harlock était nébuleux. Elle en connaissait des bribes, glanées lors de trop rares confessions, mais le reste était comme un immense trou noir. Si l'on en croyait les ragots, on eût dit que cet homme avait surgi du néant, déjà capitaine, déjà pirate.

Harlock tourna enfin son visage vers elle.

— Stellie, dit-il simplement.

De surprise, Kei manqua une respiration. Elle tenta de se remémorer la petite fille qu'elle avait rencontrée il y avait… dix ans ? Douze ans ? Harlock ne l'avait jamais laissée approcher l'Arcadia à l'exception d'une seule fois, mais son passage avait été trop bref pour que Kei puisse se souvenir de la fillette avec précision.  
Elle se rappelait très bien son lien avec Harlock, en revanche.

Le capitaine s'était replongé dans son mutisme. Stellie, hein… Si tel était le cas, il était inutile de chercher à lui arracher le moindre mot supplémentaire dans l'immédiat.  
Kei espéra seulement que la présence de l'adolescente ne créerait pas de problèmes… Du moins pas davantage qu'ils n'en avaient déjà.

—

— Meaw.

Un chat ? À bord d'un vaisseau spatial ?  
Il était noir avec une tache rousse sur l'œil, ses iris vert émeraude étincelaient, il était campé au milieu de la coursive et lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'approcher il avait produit un bruit proche de « fschtchtzgrr », le poil hérissé et toutes griffes dehors.  
Ce fauve avait certes l'air maigrelet, mais Stellie avait jugé plus prudent de faire demi-tour. De toute façon elle n'était pas sur le bon chemin.  
Elle hésita.  
Merde, où se trouvait la passerelle ? Toutes ces foutues coursives se ressemblaient et ses vagues souvenirs d'enfant ne lui étaient d'aucune aide. L'adolescente tapa rageusement du poing contre une cloison. Et pourquoi Harlock ne se préoccupait-il pas d'elle ?

— Euh… Ma'moiselle, s'cusez-moi ?

Stellie se retourna vivement. Si une de ces brutes de pirates voulait profiter du fait qu'elle était perdue pour l'agresser, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle savait se défendre !… Ah, bah non. C'était juste le gnome à lunettes. Yulian, si sa mémoire était juste. La jeune fille fusilla l'importun du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as ? l'apostropha-t-elle. T'as pas un poste de quart ?  
— Je suis de repos, se défendit l'autre en baissant les yeux.

Il parut faire un effort sur lui-même pour relever le regard. Stellie lui renvoya une moue de dédain.

— Le… euh… le capitaine m'a demandé de te servir de guide, expliqua-t-il.

Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Et… euh… je dois aussi te montrer comment fonctionnent les différents systèmes du bord, ajouta-t-il.  
— Toi ?

C'était une blague ! Harlock ne pouvait pas lui envoyer ce… ce minable qui crevait de trouille pour la former ! Et d'ailleurs, comment ce type avait-il reçu l'autorisation de monter à bord de l'Arcadia ?

— C'est ce qu'a dit le capitaine, marmonna Yulian.

Visiblement il n'avait pas l'air enchanté lui non plus. Stellie envisagea de refuser net, mais renonça aussitôt : après tout, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était perdue et un guide, aussi ridicule puisse-t-il être, ne pouvait que l'aider à sortir de cette mauvaise passe.  
Et peut-être pourrait-elle ainsi enfin trouver Harlock et avoir une discussion franche avec lui.

—

— Contact. Position trois cent trente-deux par dix-huit négatif. Distance cent soixante point quatre. Trois unités.  
— Une identification ?  
— Pas pour le moment.

L'opérateur radar se retourna sur son siège.

— Ils sont trop loin, capitaine, expliqua-t-il avec une mimique d'excuse.

Harlock l'ignora. Aucune importance. La position de ces trois bâtiments correspondait aux renseignements qu'il possédait. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour commencer la chasse.  
Le capitaine pirate se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un sourire.

— Programmez une route d'interception.

—

— … et en plus des trois tourelles triples, le vaisseau possède six tubes lance-torpilles – trois de chaque côté – et quinze rampes de lancement de missiles longue portée. Pour ne citer que l'armement lourd, bien entendu.

Yulian se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Pourquoi Harlock s'acharnait-il contre lui, aujourd'hui ? D'abord, le coup du garde du corps et maintenant… ça. Il déglutit.  
Il chercha désespérément un sujet pour relancer la conversation. Lorsqu'ils étaient passés en soute torpilles, la fille avait écarquillé brièvement les yeux en découvrant les soldats de plomb qui y avaient élu domicile, mais elle n'avait pas fait de commentaire et Yulian n'avait pas pu déterminer ce à quoi elle avait pensé exactement. Il n'avait pas osé lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une reproduction de la bataille de Wagram (encore incomplète, hélas), et que c'était lui-même qui était à l'origine de tout ceci.  
On n'impressionne pas les filles avec des maquettes, se rappela-t-il.  
S'en souvenir lui occasionna un pincement au cœur, comme d'habitude. Il se força à étouffer ses sentiments et à se concentrer sur sa mission actuelle.

Il débita mécaniquement les spécificités du réseau informatique sans se soucier de savoir si son interlocutrice le comprenait ou non. Pour lui, c'était pourtant facile, mais les gens le dévisageaient toujours bizarrement lorsqu'il récitait de tête tous les détails d'un manuel technique en plusieurs tomes.  
… Bah, tant pis. Autant que cette fille s'aperçoive maintenant qu'il n'était pas normal. Les gars se feraient une joie de lui dire, de toute façon. Yulian ? Un putain de robot ! Lit les modes d'emploi des moteurs pour se détendre ! S'intéresse qu'à l'informatique et à ses joujoux en soute torpilles !  
Il eut un sourire amer. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur ce maudit vaisseau, nom de dieu !

Stellie interrompit soudain le cours morose de ses pensées en lui tirant le bras.

— Nous n'allons pas de ce côté ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita. Ce côté, hein…

— Oh, pas grand chose à voir, par là, éluda-t-il.

Ce côté. Une porte. Donnant sur une des nombreuses coursives transversales qui s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles du vaisseau. Ce qui se trouvait au bout, Yulian n'aurait pu le dire. Les quartiers d'habitation, les postes de quart, les armes et leurs soutes à munitions, et même les salles de contrôle des moteurs, tout était accessible depuis la coursive périphérique.  
Les portes conduisant au centre de l'Arcadia étaient verrouillées. Normalement. Celle-là était ouverte.

— Rien que des fantômes, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Tout le secteur était consigné. Seul le capitaine s'y rendait, de temps à autre.

— C'est vrai ?

Qui sait. Les gars murmuraient que le vaisseau était hanté. D'étranges histoires couraient au mess. Des présences spectrales. Des phénomènes inexpliqués. Des _créatures. _On racontait que le vaisseau bougeait parfois tout seul. Que des hommes s'étaient enfoncés dans les profondeurs et n'étaient jamais revenus. Personne ne s'était risqué à vérifier la véracité de ces rumeurs.  
Yulian frissonna, mais l'information ne semblait pas perturber la jeune fille. Le visage illuminé d'une joie enfantine, elle pencha la tête de côté, songeuse, et laissa son regard se perdre dans l'obscurité de la coursive.

— Je me souviens être allée jusqu'au cœur de l'Arcadia avec Harlock quand j'étais petite, poursuivit-elle. Allons voir !  
— Non ! protesta-t-il. C'est interdit !

Elle avait déjà disparu.  
Yulian resta interdit quelques secondes. Devait-il appeler à l'aide ? Prévenir Harlock ? Avouer son échec ? Il devait juste servir de guide, bon sang ! Une tâche simple comme celle-ci, même ça il n'y arrivait pas ? Et pourquoi cette porte était-elle ouverte, putain !  
Il grogna. Au diable les filles ! Toujours que des problèmes avec elles !  
Il s'élança à la suite de Stellie. S'il la rattrapait assez vite, s'il l'obligeait à faire demi-tour, peut-être leur écart passerait-il inaperçu.  
Peut-être.

—

— Camouflage opérationnel. Estimation d'efficacité : quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent. Route d'interception calculée, entrée. En portée missiles dans… treize point deux minutes, annonça le navigateur.  
— Bien.

Harlock étudia le diagramme tactique affiché sur l'écran principal. Facile, trop facile. Il pinça les lèvres, agacé. Seulement trois vaisseaux, merde ! Pourquoi n'y en avait-il pas dix fois plus ?  
Silence. Le temps eut comme un hoquet.

— Bordel, qu'est-ce que… jura le radar.

Les consoles s'éteignirent une fraction de seconde. L'Arcadia vibra de la proue à la poupe. Puis tout fut terminé.

— C'était quoi, ce truc ? s'exclama le radar, la voix frémissante d'angoisse.  
— Tous systèmes opérationnels, capitaine, le coupa Kei d'un ton posé.

Harlock hocha la tête. Oui, il savait.

— Tochiro… murmura-t-il.

Il croisa les yeux de Kei. Il y lut une question muette. Toujours la même, comme à chaque fois que cette situation se produisait. Il choisit de ne pas y répondre. Comme à chaque fois que cette situation se produisait.

— Kei, je te confie la passerelle, ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Treize minutes. Il avait le temps.

—

— Hého ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le centre du vaisseau, Yulian sentait croître son malaise. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre, ici. Seule une faible lueur verdâtre éclairait sporadiquement le plancher. Il devinait d'innombrables embranchements se fondant dans l'obscurité, entendait pulser des appareils de part et d'autre de la coursive, ressentait vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. Ponctuellement, il était dépassé par un éclair furtif, bleu électrique, qui courait le long de câbles dont il ne pouvait déterminer l'utilité.  
Un vaisseau fantôme, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Il se força à la faire taire. Scientifiquement impossible. Les fantômes n'existaient pas.  
« Alors pourquoi Harlock interdit-il l'accès à toute cette zone ? » insista la voix. Yulian se passa la main sur son front trempé de sueur. Sa conscience était beaucoup trop perspicace.

— Hého ? répéta-t-il.

Les échos de sa voix rebondirent contre les murs avant d'être happés par les ténèbres, qui exhalèrent en retour une brume glaciale.  
Où était cette maudite fille ?

— Stellie ? Stellie !

Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une bulle de silence. L'obscurité fondit soudain sur lui et prit la forme d'une main sur son épaule. Il poussa un cri d'effroi.

— Cesse de t'égosiller, fit l'ombre. C'est inutile, les parois sont couvertes de revêtement anéchoïque.  
— Oh… souffla Yulian. Capitaine, c'est vous.

Harlock ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Yulian tenta de discerner la plus petite trace de colère sur le visage du capitaine, mais c'était difficile à déterminer en l'absence d'une lumière digne de ce nom.  
Il se prépara aux reproches. Ils ne vinrent pas.

— Retourne à ton poste. Nous avons un contact ennemi, l'attaque débute dans une dizaine de minutes.

Yulian cilla, perplexe. Et… ? Rien sur le fait qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un secteur consigné, pris en flagrant délit de désobéissance ? Rien sur le fait qu'il avait « égaré » la nouvelle recrue ?

— Tu n'as qu'à suivre le balisage pour revenir en arrière, ajouta Harlock de la même voix monocorde.

Yulian se retourna. Une ligne jaune discontinue brillait à mi-hauteur de la paroi de la coursive. Ça, ça n'était pas là à l'aller, songea-t-il. Malgré sa frousse, malgré l'étrangeté ds lieux, sa curiosité le titilla. Il avait étudié les manuels techniques de fond en comble, mais que connaissait-il de l'Arcadia, en définitive ? Que savait-il de ses secrets ? Soudain, il avait une multitude de questions à poser à Harlock.  
… Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le moment.

— Stellie ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.  
— Je m'en occupe, coupa le capitaine.

Sans un mot de plus, Harlock reprit son avancée et disparut bientôt dans le noir. Yulian resta figé quelques secondes, songeur, avant de prendre le chemin inverse.  
Il avait des questions, oui, et il comptait bien utiliser toutes ses connaissances scientifiques pour y répondre. Fantômes ou non, il n'existait rien qui ne pouvait être expliqué de façon rationnelle. Quoi qu'il y ait au centre, il le découvrirait, il le décortiquerait et il comprendrait son mode de fonctionnement. Il était le meilleur, pour faire ça. Le meilleur.

—

— En portée dans sept minutes, miss.  
— Bien. Aucun signe de contre-détection ?  
— Négatif. Les cibles poursuivent leur route sans changement de cap ni de vitesse. Et elles n'ont pas modifié leurs émissions électromagnétiques non plus.

Kei hocha la tête. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Si Harlock n'était pas parti en vadrouille à quelques minutes seulement du début du combat, elle aurait même pu qualifier ça de « manœuvre de routine ». La jeune femme fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, irritée. Harlock _adorait_ faire n'importe quoi aux _pires_ moments. Okay, l'ordinateur principal venait de faire des siennes, mais le capitaine en personne avait-il besoin d'aller _voir_ ?  
Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois leur trajectoire d'approche, le bon fonctionnement du dispositif de camouflage et l'état des munitions, passa ses nerfs sur le radio qui écoutait un morceau de spatio-rock expérimental plutôt que d'être concentré sur sa tâche, et regarda l'horloge. Encore.  
Plus que six minutes.

— Visuel ! annonça le radar. Identification confirmée !

Oui, aucun doute. Même sans distinguer les marques d'appartenance sur leurs flancs, la forme pyramidale des vaisseaux était caractéristique.  
Des Sylvidres.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

.

Il faisait noir.  
En fait, non. Il faisait… bleu nuit. Un peu phosphorescent, comme si elle marchait sous un clair de lune.  
Stellie frôla une paroi du dos de la main. Elle se sentait sereine. Soulagée. Comme si elle retrouvait enfin une vieille connaissance. C'était un sentiment étrange, dont elle ne comprenait pas la provenance, et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à être effrayée.

— Tu es Stellie.

La jeune fille sursauta. Une silhouette se matérialisa soudain de nulle part. Irréelle, ses longs cheveux flottants autour d'elle, l'apparition semblait émerger d'un amas de câbles torsadés qui s'enfonçaient sous le plancher telles les racines d'un arbre improbable.  
Stellie recula inconsciemment d'un pas. C'était une femme, à n'en pas douter, et elle n'était pas humaine. Un halo verdâtre l'entourait et ses yeux sans pupilles paraissaient illuminés de l'intérieur. Stellie entendait sa voix résonner directement dans son crâne sans qu'elle ne soit passée auparavant par ses oreilles.

— Le temps n'est pas encore venu, ajouta la femme. Apprivoise tes sentiments. Trouve ta place. Lorsque ce sera fait… Reviens nous voir.

Stellie grimaça. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau se recroquevillait sur lui-même pour échapper à cette voix si pénétrante. Mais, alors qu'elle serrait les dents pour surmonter cette sensation, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à nouveau seule.

— Eh ! protesta-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ? Revenez !

Seul le silence lui répondit. La femme avait disparu, emportant avec elle l'ambiance de clair de lune rassurante. Stellie plissa le front. Elle était venue jusqu'ici sans réfléchir, comme si une force inconnue l'y avait poussée. Et maintenant ?  
L'adolescente fit un tour sur elle-même. Elle se trouvait à un embranchement en étoile. Malgré la luminosité quasi-inexistante, elle distinguait cinq… non, six coursives. Mais par laquelle était-elle arrivée ? Elle hésita.  
Cet endroit faisait ressurgir des souvenirs de son passé. Cela avait tout d'abord été rassurant, mais à présent cela réveillait les peurs de son enfance. La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot. Elle avait envie de se rouler en boule et d'appeler son père à son secours. Elle secoua la tête. Ses parents étaient morts tous les deux, qu'espérait-elle ?

— Harlock… gémit-elle.

—

Il faisait noir, mais Harlock avait parcouru tant de fois ces lieux que l'absence de lumière ne le gênait plus. Il avançait machinalement, laissant ses pas le guider inconsciemment sur un chemin ancré dans sa mémoire, à gauche, tout droit, deux fois à droite, toujours plus profond dans des coursives toujours plus étroites.  
Il parvint enfin dans une pièce circulaire surmontée d'un dôme, au centre de laquelle convergeaient des centaines de câbles de toutes tailles. Le cœur de l'Arcadia. La salle de l'ordinateur principal.  
Elle était vide.

— Où est-elle ? lança-t-il face à l'immense ordinateur. Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

Un unique voyant rouge pulsait, à hauteur d'homme. Harlock pointa un doigt en direction de la lueur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? s'emporta le capitaine. Qu'elle va découvrir la vérité toute seule juste parce que tu laisses des portes ouvertes ?

Il se reprit. La colère n'était pas la solution.  
… mais l'impatience non plus. Il soupira.

— Elle n'est pas prête, lâcha-t-il enfin. Je sais que tu as hâte de la voir, mais elle est encore très jeune. Peut-être qu'elle ne supportera pas.

Une rangée de diodes blanches s'alluma brusquement. Derrière, des relais électriques cliquetaient, des processeurs informatiques s'enclenchaient, des ventilateurs tournaient… Le cœur de l'Arcadia n'était jamais silencieux, même si son bavardage restait inaccessible au commun des mortels.  
Harlock secoua la tête. Pas de mots. Jamais de mots. L'Arcadia ne s'exprimait pas comme ça. Et Stellie n'était pas en mesure de le comprendre. Pas encore.  
Il soupira encore.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux, concéda-t-il. Mais ne sois pas si pressé. Donne-moi un peu de temps pour la préparer.

Un frémissement. L'air était trouble autour du grand ordinateur. Harlock eut un sourire désabusé. Il était seul. Il parlait dans le vide. Sa perception de cet endroit reflétait-elle la réalité, ou se cachait-il sa propre folie en imaginant des phénomènes inexistants ?

— Tochiro… souffla-t-il.

Rien ne réagit. La conversation était terminée. Harlock plissa le front, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Était-ce bon signe ? Devait-il rester, attendre des précisions, des explications ? Devait-il guetter une approbation ? Devait-il laisser Stellie face à son destin ?… Y avait-il vraiment des réponses ici, ou les apportait-il lui même ?  
Le silence était total. Le tumulte de l'extérieur ne parvenait jamais en ce lieu. Dehors, les mondes s'effondraient. Ici, le temps se figeait. Il suffisait d'attendre. Coupé du reste de l'Univers. À l'abri des agressions, de la souffrance, de la mort… Tout pourrait être si simple.

Au loin, un vrombissement monta en intensité. Harlock sortit brutalement de sa torpeur. Changement de la configuration des moteurs. Poste de combat. Le capitaine consulta sa montre.  
Merde.

—

— Nous sommes en portée, miss ! Paré à faire feu sur votre ordre !

Lèvres pincées, Kei fit signe qu'elle avait bien reçu l'information et ignora le regard presque implorant de l'artilleur qui, le doigt crispé au-dessus de la commande de tir, n'attendait qu'un mot de sa part pour libérer les missiles de l'Arcadia.

— Miss ?

Elle pouvait prendre la direction des opérations. Elle pouvait. Elle en avait les capacités. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Ailleurs. Sur un autre vaisseau.  
« Harlock, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » songea-t-elle.  
Elle avait mené le vaisseau à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait ordonner. Le déclenchement du combat n'appartenait qu'à Harlock. C'était ainsi que l'Arcadia fonctionnait. La liberté l'avait engendré, Harlock en incarnait l'esprit. Harlock commandait l'Arcadia, et elle ne pouvait prendre sa place. Elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Trop de fantômes à côtoyer.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Yulian entrer en passerelle. Il était pâle, le visage luisant de sueur, comme s'il venait tout juste de croiser un spectre. Ou un fantôme.  
Elle tiqua. Tiens donc. Si Yulian s'était rendu dans la zone réservée et qu'il était à l'origine du hoquet de l'ordinateur principal, alors le capitaine ne devrait plus tarder.

— Euh, miss… Nous sommes parés, insista l'artilleur.  
— Nous attendons l'ordre d'Harlock ! répliqua sèchement Kei.

… mais il ferait bien de se dépêcher s'il ne veut pas que je lui passe un savon, compléta-t-elle _in petto_.

—

Il faisait noir.  
Stellie sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Oubliée, l'excitation initiale de braver l'interdit. Envolé, le sentiment grisant d'invulnérabilité. Toute la zone brouillait les sens. C'était déstabilisant. C'était terrifiant.  
Elle n'osait pas bouger, ni crier. Quelque chose la regardait, elle en était certaine. Quelque chose l'examinait, la jaugeait, quelque chose était prêt à fondre sur elle.

— Stellie ?

Ne pas bouger. Ne pas respirer. Quelque chose était là, dans le noir, à l'affût, et se lasserait peut-être si elle restait totalement immobile. Une statue. Une partie du mur. Sans intérêt. Ne pas bouger.

— Stellie… C'est moi.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Harlock.  
Elle tremblait.

— Oh, Harlock, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure plaintif.

Elle s'en voulut de se montrer aussi faible, elle qui avait claironné qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, elle qui s'était prétendu forte pour être digne de servir sous les ordres du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'étoiles. Harlock avait toujours été son modèle. Mais il évoluait si loin d'elle. Pourrait-elle un jour le rattraper ?  
Qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant ?

— C'est terminé, lui souffla-t-il. C'est terminé.

Elle se laissa conduire telle une somnambule, hébétée, les jambes flageolantes. Harlock la guidait avec douceur en chuchotant des mots rassurants qu'elle ne retint pas, mais qui finirent par éloigner la chose qui la regardait.  
Il fit soudain moins sombre.  
Les coursives redevinrent de simples coursives et non plus un dangereux labyrinthe de ténèbres.

Puis Stellie reconnut la coursive périphérique. Il lui sembla que l'atmosphère était moins oppressante : il n'y avait rien _ici_ de ce qu'elle avait ressenti _là-bas_. Pourtant Harlock et elle n'avaient pas marché très longtemps.  
Sa peur s'évaporait. Son obstination, sa rage adolescente de faire ses preuves réapparurent.

Harock était en train de verrouiller la porte d'accès vers le centre.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'aurais dû te prévenir.

Stellie leva un sourcil. « Me prévenir de quoi ? » firent les yeux de la jeune fille, mais Harlock évita son regard.

— Je… te parlerai plus tard, poursuivit-il. Si tu veux, tu peux aller voir le docteur Zero pour qu'il vérifie que tu n'as rien.

Il ne la regardait pas. Il semblait gêné. Qu'y avait-il dans le cœur de l'Arcadia ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était concernée par la réponse à cette question ?

Harlock la planta là avant qu'elle ne puisse organiser ses idées. Perdue dans ses pensées, Stellie fixa le dos du capitaine pirate jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un ascenseur. Elle allait bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de médecin. Elle avait besoin d'explications, en revanche.  
Qu'y avait-il dans le cœur ? se répéta-t-elle. C'était la clé, elle en était certaine.  
Elle hésita.  
Bon, va pour l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de médecin, mais le docteur pourrait peut-être lui révéler des informations intéressantes.

—

Harlock pensait à Stellie, et il se força à faire taire le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait. Il lui parlerait plus tard, avait-il promis. Il ne fuyait pas ses responsabilités.

— Au rapport ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme en entrant en passerelle.

Il lui parlerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres priorités.

— Cibles verrouillées, paré à faire feu, capitaine ! répondit aussitôt l'artilleur.

Au vu du regard de Kei, cela devait déjà faire plusieurs minutes que le gars attendait dans cette position. Harlock jugea plus sage de ne faire aucun commentaire, ni sur son retard, ni sur le fait qu'ils auraient pu commencer sans lui. Il savait que Kei avait l'autorité et les compétences nécessaires pour le suppléer, il savait aussi qu'elle s'était fixée certaines limites à ne pas franchir quant au commandement de l'Arcadia. Ça ne venait pas de lui : peu lui importait qu'elle déclenche un combat en son absence, ses connaissances tactiques étaient excellentes et en plus elle était beaucoup moins tête brûlée que lui. Mais Kei se montrait inflexible sur ce point. Et elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il avait essayé.

— Commencez le tir, lâcha-t-il.

Le visage animé d'une joie sauvage, l'artilleur s'exécuta sans attendre. Six missiles s'échappèrent des silos de la plage avant et se dirigèrent vers leurs cibles. Seulement six ? s'étonna Harlock. L'Arcadia alignait dix-huit silos, ils auraient pu envoyer une salve plus conséquente ! Le capitaine s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque à Kei lorsqu'il se souvint que ces petits bijoux de technologie furtive étaient hors de prix. Kei était beaucoup moins tête brûlée que lui… et elle regardait de beaucoup plus près leurs dépenses de munitions.

N'empêche, c'était frustrant.

— D'après notre base de données, un seul missile devrait suffire à détruire leur bouclier, susurra Kei alors qu'il prenait place derrière la barre et étudiait la meilleure trajectoire pour se rapprocher à distance d'abordage. Mais j'ai préféré assurer le coup avec une double frappe.

Il répondit « humpf ». La jeune femme arborait un léger sourire. Elle savait très bien que de son côté, il aurait balancé toute la sauce du premier coup, et qu'avec six missiles _par cible_, les trois vaisseaux ennemis auraient été réduits à l'état d'épaves fumantes sans qu'il n'ait à s'approcher.  
Mais bon, il devait aussi garder à l'esprit qu'il était censé _aborder_ ces vaisseaux et non pas les transformer en confettis – du moins, pas avant d'être monté à bord.

— Yaouh ! criait l'artilleur. Prenez ça dans la gueule !

Et il devait aussi garder à l'esprit qu'en tant que capitaine, il était censé faire preuve de sang froid, montrer l'exemple à son équipage et, surtout, canaliser leurs ardeurs guerrières parfois trop enthousiastes.  
Harlock retint un soupir. Il avait très envie de crier yaouh lui aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kei. La jeune femme blonde le fusilla d'un regard sévère.  
Non, mauvaise idée. Elle risquait de venir lui reprocher de se comporter comme un gamin, ce qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps, quoi qu'en dise Bob.  
Il résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue.

— À tous les postes, feu à volonté ! ordonna-t-il. Visez les moteurs en priorité pour les immobiliser !  
— Aye, captain !

Harlock vira de bord et désactiva le camouflage optique de l'Arcadia au moment où les missiles impactèrent les vaisseaux ennemis. Kei fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. Il haussa les épaules en retour. _Okay_, il s'était peut-être dévoilé un peu tôt, assez pour laisser à l'adversaire le temps de riposter, mais où était l'intérêt de s'approcher en mode furtif ? Il aurait eu une escadre sylvidre complète en face de lui, alors il y aurait réfléchi. Mais _elles_ n'étaient que trois ! Une broutille ! Autant augmenter le challenge et faire monter un peu le taux d'adrénaline des gars, ça les entraînerait.  
Et puis ça défoulait, il était forcé de le reconnaître.

—

Yulian admettait volontiers ignorer les méandres de la stratégie astronavale, mais sa passion pour les guerres pré-atomiques lui permettait d'identifier une charge héroïque au premier coup d'œil quand il en voyait une. En l'occurrence, c'était exactement ce qu'Harlock était en train de faire avec l'Arcadia. Et malgré ses faibles connaissances astronavales, Yulian doutait que cela fasse partie des manœuvres recommandées dans les manuels. Quel inconscient irait attaquer une force supérieure en nombre à découvert, alors que tous les vaisseaux de combat disposaient maintenant de boucliers de camouflage ?  
Yulian ne chercha pas à comprendre. La logique d'Harlock était à l'image du personnage : impénétrable.  
Oh, le capitaine était doué, Yulian ne le niait pas. Il l'avait déjà constaté de ses yeux (ce n'était pas son premier combat). Mais parfois, franchement… Leur armement était plus performant, avec de meilleures portées. Pourquoi n'utilisaient-ils pas le potentiel offensif de l'Arcadia pour vaincre sans s'exposer ?

Yulian se concentra sur sa console. Il se posait trop de questions, il le savait. Devant lui, les servants des tourelles de défense rapprochée criaient « yahrr ! », les yeux pétillants d'avidité. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas assez approprié le concept « pirate », songea-t-il.  
Il se demanda quelle serait la réaction d'Harlock s'il arrivait en passerelle avec un coutelas entre les dents et un ancien sabre de marine à la main. Ou alors, un vieux pistolet à poudre. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire tout seul en imaginant la scène, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil interloqué de son voisin. « Oui, bon, ça va », pensa Yulian, agacé. « Tout le monde a laissé une partie de sa santé mentale à l'extérieur de ce vaisseau, de toute façon. »

— Torpilles ennemies en approche ! lança le radar. Autodirecteur verrouillé sur nous !

Ah. C'était à lui de jouer. Les doigts de Yulian volèrent sur le clavier de la console tandis qu'il créait un algorithme pour déterminer la meilleure fréquence de brouillage. Apparemment, l'IA de l'Arcadia possédait aussi cette fonctionnalité ; Yulian s'était néanmoins rapidement aperçu qu'il allait plus vite à la main. Il ne l'avait fait remarquer à personne (ce n'était pas son genre), mais sa vélocité n'avait pas échappé à l'état-major.  
Deux combats seulement après son arrivée, Kei lui avait « habilement » suggéré de prendre en charge la totalité du module de contre-mesures actives et passives de l'Arcadia. Mais ce n'était pas un ordre, non – il était tout à fait libre de refuser et de choisir un autre poste s'il le souhaitait. De l'avis de Yulian, ça y ressemblait tout de même fortement. Il avait donc préféré accepter. Ce qu'il n'avait pas regretté, d'ailleurs : lorsqu'il occupait ce poste durant les combats, c'était le seul moment où il se sentait vraiment utile à bord.

— Brouillage efficace, annonça-t-il après quelques secondes de pianotage. Neutralisation des torpilles en cours.

En plus, c'était une tâche facile et il avait du coup tout le temps d'admirer l'enchaînement de la bataille. Il avait renoncé à comprendre la stratégie d'Harlock (qui se résumait a priori à « je fonce dans le tas »), mais toutes ces explosions étaient toujours d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

— Ennemi en route de collision, impact dans une minute ! cria quelqu'un.

Yulian grimaça. Il espérait à chaque fois que le capitaine ne poursuivrait pas jusqu'au bout sa tactique fétiche. Encore une manœuvre qui ne devait pas se trouver dans les manuels… ou alors au chapitre « à éviter absolument ». Quel inconscient irait _éperonner_ un vaisseau spatial, au risque de briser sa propre coque et de subir les dommages du vide interstellaire ?  
De toute évidence, Harlock considérait cela comme la manœuvre ultime, celle qui concluait un combat bien mené. Enfin, selon ses critères, tout du moins. Quels qu'ils soient.  
Yulian se cramponna à sa console.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

.

Un choc effroyable secoua le vaisseau, aussitôt suivi d'un grincement horrible, puis d'une alarme sur deux tons assourdissante.

— Oh, non ! Nous sommes touchés ? s'exclama Stellie.

Elle croyait pourtant l'Arcadia indestructible. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Une illusion de plus qui s'envolait, songea-t-elle amèrement. L'icône parfaite qu'elle s'était représentée n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité.

— T'affole pas, fillette, lui répondit-on avec une nonchalance tout à fait inappropriée.

Stellie fronça le nez en une expression de dédain. Rien à voir avec la réalité, se répéta-t-elle. Où donc étaient les combattants héroïques, les vaillants défenseurs de la liberté que les journaux clandestins décrivaient ?

— Il se passe quoi, alors ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Son interlocuteur fit « ah ! » comme s'il s'agissait d'une information capitale. Si ça se trouvait, il n'en savait rien lui-même et Stellie n'en aurait même pas été étonnée.

— Le captain maîtrise la situation, c'est sûr ! reprit l'autre. Tiens, bois un coup !

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil hautain. Hors de question qu'elle accepte le verre qu'on lui tendait. Elle s'était rendue à l'infirmerie pour rencontrer un professionnel sérieux et propre sur lui, et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était un ivrogne dépenaillé, pieds nus et vêtu d'une blouse défraîchie, dans un bureau apocalyptique jonché de bouteilles vides.  
Stellie n'avait pas voulu croire être en présence du médecin de bord jusqu'à ce que l'homme se présente – docteur Zero – et encore, elle avait toujours des doutes. Et elle ne ferait pas l'honneur à ce type de l'appeler « docteur », se promit-elle. Était-il seulement capable de s'occuper d'un patient ou bien lui amenait-on juste les blessés pour qu'il les achève ?

Zero finit par admettre qu'elle ne prendrait pas son verre, le vida cul-sec et poursuivit par une généreuse lampée directement au goulot pour faire bonne mesure. Stellie eut une grimace dégoûtée. Ce vaisseau n'était donc rempli que de bons-à-rien ? Un modèle à suivre, quelle blague !  
Elle tourna les talons.

—

Yulian suivait le déroulé des opérations depuis les écrans tactiques de la passerelle. Tout s'était enchaîné très vite : le choc de l'éperonnage, le fracas des tôles froissées résonnant à travers la coque de l'Arcadia, le rappel des équipes d'abordage… Un moment, il avait été tenté de suivre Kei, qui dirigeait usuellement l'assaut des troupes lorsqu'ils exécutaient une manœuvre de ce genre. Puis il s'était souvenu de la taille des armures de combat, de ses petites jambes et de son absence totale d'endurance physique, et il avait renoncé.

Il s'ennuyait. Ils avaient rencontré peu de résistance ennemie, en fin de compte, et la brève excitation causée par l'adrénaline retombait.  
Il se demandait s'il devait retourner en soute torpilles poursuivre sa reconstitution historique lorsqu'il se remémora son incursion en zone interdite. Ah, oui. Les secrets de l'Arcadia. Ragaillardi par la perspective d'un défi informatique, Yulian se redressa sur son siège, fit craquer ses phalanges et lança un programme spécifique de recherche sur le réseau.

—

— Le poste de commandement est sécurisé, capitaine. Je poursuis ma progression vers le pont d'observation.  
— Bien reçu. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as atteint l'objectif.

Kei Yuki inspecta le passerelle du vaisseau sylvidre d'un regard circulaire. L'abordage s'était réalisé sans accroc. Quelques poches de résistance leur avaient donné du fil à retordre, mais le blindage des nouvelles armures faisait des merveilles : en corps-à-corps, les soldats sylvidres ne pouvaient plus leur tenir tête… à moins de sortir l'armement anti-char, ce qui était moyennement conseillé dans l'environnement confiné d'un vaisseau. Le groupe d'abordage s'était rendu maître des points névralgiques en moins de six minutes. Ça n'égalait pas le record personnel de Kei, mais c'était déjà une belle performance pour un vaisseau de cette taille.

— Quels sont vos ordres, miss ?

La jeune femme prit le temps de quelques secondes de réflexion. Des Sylvidres pouvaient s'être réfugiées dans des locaux non sécurisés aux extrémités du vaisseau, mais son équipe contrôlait la passerelle, la salle des machines et l'armurerie, ainsi que leur trajectoire de repli, en conséquence le risque d'une contre-offensive défavorable pour eux était minime. Elle pouvait donc laisser les gars en surveillance sur leurs positions tandis qu'elle s'acquittait de la mission que lui avait confiée Harlock.

— Toi et toi, avec moi, ordonna-t-elle en désignant les deux pirates les plus proches d'elle. Les autres, maintenez la position.

… et commencez à piller, ajouta-t-elle _in petto_ en remarquant que certains avaient déjà éventré les consoles afin d'en arracher les circuits imprimés et les composants informatiques.  
Bah, qu'ils s'amusent si ils veulent. La camelote sylvidre était en grande partie organique (végétale, pour être tout à fait juste) et n'était pas compatible avec les technologies humaines. Ça ne valait rien au marché noir, en général.

Elle haussa les épaules. Le capitaine n'avait pas abordé ce vaisseau pour des circuits imprimés. Harlock savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et l'endroit précis où le trouver. Et ce n'était pas ici.

—

Harlock s'était avancé à la rencontre de Kei dès qu'elle lui avait annoncé son retour. Le capitaine avait récupéré le coffret que la jeune femme lui tendait et en avait rapidement contrôlé le contenu.  
Parfait.  
Il avait laissé Kei gérer la navigation et éloigner l'Arcadia des épaves sylvidres. Inutile de risquer un accrochage avec une éventuelle mission de sauvetage… Harlock sentit l'oscillation causée par le warp tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, à l'arrière du vaisseau. Le saut ne dura que quelques secondes, suffisantes pour se mettre hors de portée tout en continuant à surveiller le secteur. Il faisait confiance à Kei pour organiser la patrouille de façon optimale.

Il cligna brièvement des yeux lorsqu'il passa la porte de son bureau. Il avait de la visite. La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par la faible luminosité des étoiles, et il ne pouvait pas distinguer si les fauteuils qui faisaient face aux immenses panneaux d'observation étaient occupés. Il n'en avait cependant pas besoin.

— Stellie cherche encore son chemin, fit une voix depuis les profondeurs du fauteuil le plus imposant (et qui était aussi celui qu'Harlock préférait).

Le capitaine se crispa par réflexe. Télépathie. Il ne s'habituait pas, même après toutes ces années.

— Arrête ça, Mimee, demanda-t-il.

Un mouvement. Une silhouette se détacha du fauteuil et se tourna vers lui. Son teint d'albâtre et ses traits délicats lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine ; sa chevelure bleuté irradiait une lueur ténue ; ses yeux dorés immenses pouvaient pénétrer l'âme.  
Mimee était son membre d'équipage le plus ancien. Originaire d'une planète oubliée, elle le suivait, fidèle et discrète, depuis ses débuts en tant que commandant de l'Arcadia. Elle l'avait conseillé, elle l'avait soutenu, elle était restée malgré les épreuves, elle avait souffert, elle se mêlait de moins en moins aux autres. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.  
La fille plissa les yeux, pencha la tête de côté. Télépathie, encore. Les capacités psychiques de Mimee rendaient tout le monde mal à l'aise à bord, même lui. Le capitaine resta prudemment à distance mais ne fit pas de nouveau reproche. Il était conscient que le métabolisme de l'extra-humaine avait été modifié, ces derniers temps, et que sa puissance psy avait augmenté… et aussi que c'était en partie de sa faute à lui.

— Je perçois de la colère et de l'incompréhension, poursuivit la fille aux cheveux bleus. Tu ne devrais pas lui cacher la vérité.  
— Elle n'est pas prête, coupa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Et lui non plus, il n'était pas prêt, ce qui était d'ailleurs peut-être le fond du problème davantage que la jeunesse de Stellie. Il grogna.  
Mimee laissa échapper un léger rire.

— Elle, ou toi ? s'amusa-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. L'extra-humaine avait déjà la réponse, de toute façon. Télépathie, hein…  
Il soupira.

— J'ai d'autres priorités, éluda-t-il en agitant le coffret que Kei lui avait rapporté du vaisseau sylvidre.

Harlock se concentra pour fermer son esprit aux ondes psy de sa compagne. Pour un humain, il possédait certes une expérience inégalée dans le domaine, mais les contacts psy lui étaient toujours autant désagréables.  
Une fugace bouffée de nostalgie le traversa. Si seulement… Il s'obligea à museler ses désirs. Si seulement il avait su se contrôler, il ne se retrouverait pas dans une situation inextricable aujourd'hui. Il secoua la tête. Il avait d'autres priorités, se répéta-t-il. D'autres priorités.

Le coffret contenait des cristaux de données. Neuf. Des plans de campagnes, des études stratégiques, des trajectoires de ravitaillement, des listes de vaisseaux… Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se battre efficacement seul contre une armée.

Mimee s'était approchée et observait la boîte avec curiosité. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

— Tout est lié, souffla-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil. Les prophéties sibyllines de Mimee étaient parfois difficiles à déchiffrer. Souvent, même.

— Qui est lié à quoi ?  
— Tout, répondit-elle.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

— À toi.

—

Les pirates avaient observé de loin un patrouilleur sylvidre venu renifler les épaves, puis des ferrailleurs s'approcher avec circonspection, arracher des débris métalliques des carcasses et repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Personne n'avait fait mine de les poursuivre.  
Après trois jours sous camouflage à dériver dans les alentours, l'Arcadia avait finalement repris sa route, sans but apparent.  
Enfin, pour être tout à fait précis, l'Arcadia avait repris sa route vers un objectif que l'état-major n'avait pas jugé bon de communiquer à l'équipage. Entre deux tentatives de hacking de l'ordinateur principal (lequel était beaucoup mieux défendu que les systèmes périphériques et qui, pour l'instant, résistait à toutes velléités d'intrusion), Yulian s'était donc rabattu sur ses petits soldats.

— Attention. Warp dans dix secondes.

Yulian jura.

— Putain, pas maintenant ! cria-t-il au plafond. Je n'ai pas fixé…

L'onde du saut traversa la soute torpille, faisant vibrer le plancher.

— … les socles, termina Yulian d'un ton plaintif, tandis qu'une escouade de soldats de plomb s'effondrait.

Un désastre.

— Et merde, grogna-t-il. Tout est à recommencer.

Il leva la tête vers le haut-parleur de la diffusion générale.

— Vous ne pouviez pas choisir un autre moment, non ?

Il ramassa un général, le redressa, soupira. Il en avait pour des heures à tout remettre en place. Peut-être devait-il se plaindre des désagréments liés au warp au capitaine et exiger connaître les heures de saut avec plus de préavis.  
Il s'imagina brièvement la scène : « capitaine, je ne peux pas terminer ma reconstitution si vous sautez sans me prévenir… »  
… Ou pas, en fait.

— Euh… Je te dérange ?

Yulian émit un petit couinement de peur. C'était une voix féminine. Bien que l'Arcadia accueille une poignée de femmes dans son équipage (trois, si ses comptes étaient bons. Ou quatre), la seule qui avait jamais pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici était Kei Yuki, à chaque fois pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Ou pire, pour l'informer que le capitaine le rappelait à l'ordre.  
Depuis qu'il avait commencé à bidouiller les systèmes informatiques du bord, Yulian s'attendait à tout instant à être « réprimandé ». Et il s'obligeait à ne pas penser à quoi pouvait ressembler une réprimande d'Harlock. Certes, son incursion en zone réservée n'avait pas eu de conséquences, mais Yulian était conscient de n'avoir pas pénétré très loin (et il n'avait rien vu de particulier non plus, excepté qu'il faisait noir). En revanche, hacker les systèmes du bord était d'un autre niveau. Depuis sa cabine, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour contrôler les systèmes périphériques : les moteurs auxiliaires, la gravité… l'air… Seuls les moteurs principaux, le générateur warp et l'ordinateur central lui échappaient encore. Malgré tout, il était certain qu'Harlock n'apprécierait pas.  
D'autant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer.

— Oh, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-on.

Yulian cilla.  
Bon, à moins que Stellie n'ait remplacé Kei Yuki dans le rôle de cerbère du capitaine, de toute évidence il n'allait pas se faire éjecter par un sas dans l'immédiat.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je t'ai prise pour Miss Kei. J'ai cru qu'elle venait me remonter les bretelles.  
— Ah bon ? s'étonna l'adolescente. Parce que tu joues aux petits soldats ?  
— Je… Hum…

Yulian eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait trouvé le ton de Stellie beaucoup trop condescendant lorsqu'elle avait prononcé « petits soldats ». L'avait-elle déjà irrémédiablement classé dans la catégorie « folie inoffensive, éviter tout contact » ?

— Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça, se défendit-il.  
— Pourquoi, alors ?

Il hésita. Devait-il tout lui révéler ? Allait-il encore passer pour un type bizarre ? Allait-elle le dénoncer à Harlock ?  
Il songea qu'elle était _in fine_ la première à venir juste lui rendre visite et non pas à lui aboyer un ordre avant de disparaître. Peut-être qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à ce qu'il faisait, pas comme les autres membres d'équipages qui préféraient passer leur temps libre à s'enivrer au mess en braillant des chansons paillardes. Pas comme les autres filles qu'il avait rencontrées.  
L'adolescente lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il craqua.

— Et bien, j'ai piraté les systèmes informatiques du bord, avoua-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce que Stellie s'indigne. Elle rit.

— Tu as piraté un vaisseau pirate ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. C'est génial !

Yulian rougit. Oh, un compliment, songea-t-il distraitement. De la part d'une fille. C'était tellement rare.

— En fait, je n'ai pas piraté tout le vaisseau, corrigea-t-il. Juste une partie des systèmes auxiliaires.

Il allait la décevoir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'admire pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Ce n'était pas son genre, de se vanter pour se mettre en valeur.

— C'est génial quand même, s'obstina-t-elle.

Ah. Bon. Ce n'était rien, pourtant.  
Il rougit encore.

— Je peux te demander un truc ? ajouta Stellie.

Yulian se renfrogna. Oh, okay, il avait deviné son manège : elle l'avait flatté pour lui extorquer une faveur. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui.  
Il haussa les épaules. Il ne s'intéresserait pas à elle non plus.

— Je voulais retourner dans la zone du cœur de l'Arcadia, continua la fille. Tu pourrais m'accompagner ?

Il leva un sourcil. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais retrouvé son chemin sans l'aide d'Harlock, et que le capitaine l'avait rejointe prostrée dans le noir. Ou hystérique, les versions variaient. Les rumeurs couraient et enflaient très vite au sein d'un équipage aussi restreint. Elles déformaient la vérité, le plus souvent, mais Yulian était convaincu qu'elles n'émergeaient pas de nulle part.  
À l'origine, l'une des informations était vraie.  
Stellie n'aurait jamais retrouvé son chemin sans l'aide d'Harlock.

— C'est une zone interdite ! rétorqua-t-il.  
— Je sais…

L'adolescente se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, la mine contrite.

— Tu n'as pas envie de découvrir ce qu'il y a dans le cœur ? poursuivit-elle.

Si, bien sûr, mais…

— Le capitaine doit avoir de bonnes raisons de bloquer les accès, argua-t-il. Ce serait peut-être mieux de ne plus y penser.

Stellie fit la moue.

— C'est le vaisseau de la liberté, ici, ou pas ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me déplacer où je veux ?

Il sourit. Ah, ouais. Pas faux.

— Okay, céda-t-il. Je viens.

De toute façon il ne pouvait qu'être de son avis. Ou alors il avait tout intérêt à stopper immédiatement ses propres tentatives d'exploration.

— Mais on va d'abord s'équiper correctement, termina-t-il en abandonnant son général de plomb au milieu de son escouade décimée. Avec des lampes. Et un plan.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

.

— Meaw.  
— 'gaffe, captain, cette sale bête est vicieuse. 'griffe pour un rien.

Le chef machine ponctua ses propos en dressant un poing menaçant à l'intention du chat qui s'était invité en salle de briefing, sans toutefois effrayer l'animal outre mesure.

— Allez, va-t'en ! Pcchht ! continua l'homme avec de grands moulinets de bras, mais en prenant garde de rester à bonne distance malgré tout.

Il n'obtint pour toute réaction qu'un deuxième « meaw » dédaigneux.

— Est-ce qu'on peut poursuivre, chef ? interrompit Kei d'un ton sec.

L'homme se raidit, grommela une bordée de jurons, et après avoir jeté un regard assassin au chat, puis à Kei, et un coup d'œil inquiet en direction du capitaine, il reporta son attention sur la carte en trois dimensions déployée au-dessus de la table.  
Harlock n'émit aucun commentaire. Le silence était le meilleur des reproches, ses hommes le savaient, et en plus il n'avait pas envie de lancer le débat à propos de cette bestiole en particulier. Noire. Avec une tache rousse sur l'œil.

— D'après les derniers renseignements que nous possédons, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, la progression des flottes sylvidres a été stoppée à Bêta-Lyra par les forces du Consortium Marchand, et leurs axes de ravitaillement sont coupés dans les secteurs d'Equus, de la Ceinture de Feu et de la nébuleuse de l'hippocampe.

Harlock s'appliqua à rester impassible tandis que le chat s'approchait de lui.

— Elles n'iront pas se frotter aux néo-humains du côté des Planètes Radioactives, ajouta-t-il tout en désignant les zones qu'il nommait sur la carte, et je ne crois pas qu'elles s'aventureront dans la Bordure Extérieure.

Il effleura le panneau de commande pour modifier l'affichage de la carte. L'historique des déplacements sylvidres apparut en rouge, les régions qu'il venait de mentionner, en blanc. Sur la carte spatiale, un couloir sombre se détachait à présent nettement, traversant les secteurs blancs depuis les territoires sylvidres, et se dirigeant droit sur un point bleu clignotant isolé. La Terre.

— Bref, termina-t-il, pour aller jusqu'ici – il pointa du doigt l'icône bleue – elles vont passer par là – il montra la trouée noire – et iront chercher l'affrontement avec les forces de défense terriennes à l'extrême limite du système solaire. C'est donc là-dedans qu'il faut les attendre.

D'autres options étaient envisageables, évidemment, mais celle-ci se recoupait parfaitement avec les informations contenues dans les cristaux de données sylvidres qu'il avait récupérés. Il croisa les bras. Si quelqu'un avait une objection à formuler, c'était le moment. Il avait renoué avec les réunions d'état-major plus par démagogie que par conviction personnelle (et surtout parce que Kei avait longuement insisté), alors il n'allait pas non plus prier ses interlocuteurs de prendre la parole.

Harlock leva un sourcil lorsqu'il s'aperçut que personne ne s'intéressait réellement à ce qu'il avait dit.  
Il y avait là Kei Yuki, bien sûr, qui occupait _de facto_ la place de second même si cet état de fait n'avait jamais vraiment été officialisé, Pietro Maji, le chef machine, ancien des forces terriennes bourru mais expert en mécanique, le jeune Loop qui était à la tête des pilotes de spacewolfs, et le chef artilleur – un grand baraqué dénommé Dan, originaire d'un corps de mercenaires d'élite de la Bordure (enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétendait).  
Tous les quatre fixaient le chat. Lequel se fendit d'un autre « meaw » histoire de bien attirer l'attention sur lui, puis entreprit de faire ses griffes sur le revers de la botte droite du capitaine. Harlock l'ignora, de même que les regards de ses officiers – cette pauvre bête avait faim, mais elle allait attendre la fin du briefing, non mais ho !

— Vous avez des remarques ? finit par lâcher Harlock, parce qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie d'y passer la nuit.

Maji cilla, Dan rentra la tête dans ses épaules et Loop se mordit les lèvres, de toute évidence juste à temps pour s'éviter de sortir une imbécillité du genre « à quel sujet, capitaine ? ». Kei se reprit la première.

— Ça me paraît clair, capitaine, répondit-elle. En supposant qu'elles continuent à se déplacer par vagues successives, nous pouvons nous appuyer sur la spatiographie pour leur infliger un maximum de dommages.  
— Vous pensez que nous allons pouvoir les arrêter, capitaine ? demanda Loop. On se bat quand même à un contre mille !… Au moins, ajouta le jeune homme après réflexion.

Harlock se permit un sourire.

— Les rapports les plus récents que nous avons interceptés font état d'une flotte de cent cinquante croiseurs lourds, corrigea-t-il. Ce sont les seuls qui sont susceptibles de représenter une menace pour l'Arcadia.  
— Seulement un contre cent cinquante. Ça va être une promenade de santé, alors ! plaisanta Dan.

Le chef artilleur donna une grande claque dans le dos de Loop.

— Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, tu vois !

Surtout lorsqu'on faisait abstraction des vaisseaux d'accompagnement, songea Harlock. Pris séparément, aucun vaisseau sylvidre quel que soit son type n'était dangereux. Mais leur puissance de feu combinée et leur discipline au combat, si.  
Mais inutile de refréner l'enthousiasme de Dan avec des détails.

— Je suis prêt à démolir toutes les mauvaises herbes que je trouve sur mon chemin, captain ! annonça fièrement l'artilleur.

Yaouh, comme il disait. Cela risquait cependant de se révéler plus difficile que l'artilleur ne le pensait.

Harlock employa les dernières minutes du briefing à détailler les différents positionnements tactiques qu'il avait envisagés, puis nota les remarques de Maji à propos de l'endurance des moteurs, celles de Loop sur le niveau d'entraînement des pilotes et celles de Dan sur le ravitaillement en vivres et les escales (un point qu'il reconnaissait avoir du mal à planifier lui-même). Une fois qu'il considéra avoir fait le tour des différents problèmes possibles, il annonça la fin de la réunion.  
Les trois officiers masculins quittèrent la salle de briefing sans plus attendre. Kei se leva avec les autres, mais stoppa brutalement avant de sortir de la pièce. Harlock, qui étudiait la possibilité de gratter le chat derrière les oreilles, interrompit son geste et se redressa en tentant une expression neutre et détachée, et en espérant qu'il n'avait pas trop l'air d'un gamin pris en faute. La bestiole protesta d'un nouveau « meaw », à consonance plus frustrée que les précédents.

— Il y a autre chose ? interrogea Harlock, légèrement agacé.  
— À propos de Yulian, capitaine, répondit Kei.

Harlock grogna. Dans la catégorie « personnel ingérable », Yulian occupait une bonne place dans son palmarès personnel (même si le trio de tête était pour l'instant toujours trusté par des membres d'équipage féminins : Mimee, Kei… et Stellie, depuis peu). Ce type avait du potentiel, c'était évident quand on voyait la façon dont il gérait l'autodéfense de l'Arcadia, mais il semblait préférer dépenser la totalité de son énergie dans ses petits soldats.

— Il a fini Wagram et il commence Austerlitz ? ironisa le capitaine.

Il devait néanmoins reconnaître que les reconstitutions de Yulian étaient d'une précision et d'un détail remarquables, même s'il doutait que quiconque à bord à part lui s'y connaisse suffisamment pour s'en apercevoir.

— Il a percé les défenses informatiques des systèmes périphériques et les deux premiers pares-feu du système principal, l'informa Kei.

Harlock sursauta.

— Il a _quoi_ ?  
— Il contrôle les systèmes périphériques depuis sa cabine, répéta obligeamment la jeune femme. Depuis trois jours.

Le capitaine fit un rapide calcul mental.

— Tu veux dire : « depuis notre dernier accrochage avec des Sylvidres » ? interrogea-t-il.  
— Plutôt « depuis que vous êtes allé le récupérer dans le cœur », capitaine, corrigea Kei.  
— Je ne…  
— Stellie y était, et lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? coupa la fille.

Il se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas évoquer le cœur, même devant Kei – et même si, contrairement à la plupart des autres, elle avait une meilleure compréhension de ce qu'on pouvait trouver à l'intérieur.  
La jeune femme détourna le regard. Le sujet était délicat, et elle le savait.

— Tu n'avais pas dit que tu aurais besoin d'un informaticien ? continua-t-elle.  
— Pas pour cette zone ! Elle s'auto-gère très bien toute seule !

Kei eut un reniflement de dédain.

— Les dégâts de l'incendie de la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Réglés.  
— Et l'obsolescence des composants ?  
— Je m'en occupe moi-même et je… Ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta-t-il en agitant la main entre eux deux.

La jeune femme eut un demi-sourire narquois. Ou peut-être triste. Ou les deux à la fois.

— Tu fais des réparations de fortune en t'aidant d'une check-list que l'IA te fournit, mais t'y connais rien, rétorqua-t-elle. Yulian au moins a l'air d'être un expert en programmation complexe. Lui pourra faire ce genre de bricolage et ne risquera pas d'activer une autodestruction sans s'en apercevoir.

Il tiqua. _Ce_ sujet était délicat.

— Ce n'est pas une IA, corrigea-t-il sèchement.  
— C'est toi qui le dis, et c'est ta vision.

Kei secoua ses cheveux blonds, tourna le dos au capitaine, fixa intensément la paroi de métal nu face à elle. Soupira.

— Tu n'es qu'un ingrat. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que je fais pour toi et pour ce vaisseau.

Il aurait bien répondu « mais si », ce qui était la vérité, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.  
Il soupira à son tour.

— Très bien. J'en parlerai à Tochiro, promit-il.

Évoquer Tochiro fit grimacer Kei, comme il s'y était attendu. Il n'en tira aucune satisfaction : peut-être aurait-il dû se contenter de « mais si » en fin de compte.

— Je suis… fatiguée, Harlock, reprit la jeune femme d'un ton las. Fatiguée des morts, des fantômes et de cette guerre sans fin.

Il haussa les épaules.

— C'est mon destin.  
— Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Je sais… Mais parfois je trouve ça tellement injuste.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, leva les yeux vers lui. Ses iris étaient d'un bleu si profond qu'il aurait pu se noyer dedans.

— Serre-moi fort, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se montrait toujours si dure, si inflexible devant le reste de l'équipage, qu'il en oubliait presque ses faiblesses, sa fragilité. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de se sentir protégée. Par lui.  
Il ouvrit les bras, elle vint se blottir contre sa poitrine. Elle lui apportait son enthousiasme, son idéalisme naïf, son humanité. Il avait besoin d'elle pour repousser la noirceur de son âme, pour croire encore en l'avenir des hommes, pour continuer à avancer. Elle le savait.

— Envie de te changer les idées, ce soir ? lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle répondit en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

—

— Et maintenant ?

Yulian consulta sa tablette holo. Stellie le fixait avec espoir. Elle semblait convaincue qu'il était en mesure de les guider dans ce dédale. C'était vrai, mais en partie seulement : apparemment, certaines parois _bougeaient_, ce qui compliquait quelque peu l'établissement d'une cartographie fiable. Mais Yulian ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Après tout, l'Arcadia n'était qu'un _vaisseau_, et pas si grand que ça. Labyrinthe ou non, ce n'était finalement qu'un espace réduit dans lequel ses algorithmes d'extrapolation de trajectoire n'étaient presque pas pris en défaut.

— À gauche, décida-t-il.

Il avait l'impression de jouer une partie compliquée contre un adversaire invisible et particulièrement intelligent, et cela commençait à l'amuser.

— D'accord. On y va.

Stellie était bien loin de ces considérations. Pour elle, l'expédition s'apparentait visiblement à une chasse au trésor. Les yeux brillants, elle faisait montre d'un enthousiasme enfantin tandis qu'ils progressaient. On en aurait presque oublié la peur qui les avait accompagné lors de leur première exploration.  
À deux, tout est plus facile, hein ? songea Yulian. Surtout avec de la lumière. La lumière éloignait la peur. La lumière éloignait les fantômes.  
Enfin presque.

— Attention ! cria soudain Stellie.

Yulian se jeta sur le côté comme une ombre noire passait au-dessus de sa tête.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'exclama-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

C'était plumeux, a priori. Et ça croassait d'un ton rauque et vaguement menaçant. C'était trop grand pour être un corbeau, avec un bec trop long pour être un vautour et trop noir pour être un dindon. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un dindon aurait fait à bord de ce vaisseau ?

— Oh, je me souviens de lui ! fit Stellie avec un sourire ravi et tandis que Yulian se demandait si les dindons pouvaient voler. Il s'appelle Tori-san, je crois… Tori ! appela-t-elle. Tori !

Le volatile d'espèce indéterminée se posa quelques mètres devant eux, à la limite du halo de leur lampe, et fit claquer un bec courbe au moins long comme l'avant-bas de Stellie dans leur direction.

— Il veut qu'on le suive ! interpréta l'adolescente.

Yulian, lui, l'avait plutôt traduit par « il a faim et il veut savoir quel goût on a », mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui. Il n'allait pas non plus montrer sa peur face à un gros dindon.  
La bestiole lui lança un regard torve. Il recula inconsciemment d'un pas.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il sans quitter l'oiseau des yeux.  
— Certaine ! affirma Stellie. Viens !

L'oiseau émit un croassement éraillé et décolla lourdement, Stellie sur ses talons. Yulian hésita un bref instant, puis vérifia que sa tablette enregistrait bien son itinéraire avant d'allonger le pas pour rattraper la jeune fille.

— On ferait mieux de se fier à mes algorithmes, souffla-t-il, grognon. Ce… machin ne m'inspire pas confiance.  
— Ce n'est qu'un oiseau ! rit Stellie.

Mouais. Peu convaincu, Yulian ne protesta cependant pas davantage, notamment parce que son programme informatique lui indiquait qu'ils progressaient dans la bonne direction.  
Les deux explorateurs marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, dans un entrelacs de câbles, de fils et de canalisations diverses. Yulian jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Non, quelques minutes seulement… Mais le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini, ici, c'était une sensation étrange. Et sa lampe n'éclairait-elle pas un espace de plus en plus réduit ?  
Distrait, il ne remarqua pas que Stellie s'était arrêtée et la percuta sans ménagement.

— Oups, désolé, bredouilla-t-il, rouge de confusion alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'il avait repris son équilibre en prenant appui sur les fesses de la jeune fille.  
— Chut, tais-toi ! Regarde !

Ils avaient débouché dans une immense salle circulaire, au milieu de laquelle s'élevait une colonne métallique hérissée de diodes et d'écrans. L'ensemble ronronnait doucement. Se mêlaient les bruits des processeurs qui tournaient, les vrombissements des ventilateurs, les glouglous du système de refroidissement… Un ordinateur géant. L'ordinateur principal de l'Arcadia.

Yulian en resta bouche bée, émerveillé. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle construction. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà croisé des ordinateurs autrement plus grands, mais celui-ci était… différent. Des câbles de toutes tailles sortaient du sol et s'enfonçaient à sa base, d'autres s'échappaient de son sommet pour se perdre dans le plafond. La structure ressemblait à un arbre cybernétique. Elle avait l'air… vivante.

— C'est le cœur de l'Arcadia, murmura Stellie, une note d'admiration aveugle dans la voix. C'est l'œuvre de mon père.

Elle offrit un sourire rayonnant de fierté à Yulian.

— Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle.

Son père ?  
Yulian fronça les sourcils. Il avait peu d'ancienneté, mais il connaissait les légendes de l'Arcadia. Stellie était la fille de Tochiro ?

Il voulut lui poser cette question à haute voix. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Une plainte monta soudain des profondeurs. Ténue, presque inaudible au départ, elle monta progressivement en intensité. Elle semblait venir de partout et couvrir toutes les fréquences du spectre auditif. Elle semblait pénétrer à l'intérieur de son corps, faire vibrer ses os, comprimer son cerveau.

Yulian plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles. Il aperçut Stellie faire de même, puis tomber à genoux en poussant un cri de douleur.

La lumière de la lampe oscilla, puis s'éteignit.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

.

— Majesté.

La silhouette altière détourna son regard de la baie d'observation et haussa un sourcil courroucé en direction de l'importune.

— J'avais ordonné de ne pas être dérangée, amirale, siffla-t-elle.

La militaire ainsi réprimandée baissa la tête en pinçant les lèvres, puis enchaîna sur une révérence un peu raide, et en tout cas plus rapide que ne l'exigeait le protocole.

— Majesté, répéta l'amirale. L'Arcadia s'est déplacé. Harlock a quitté Taurus et a semé notre poursuite radar dans l'amas de Tchâa.

Le sourcil de son interlocutrice se leva davantage.

— Et alors ?

D'un geste nerveux, l'amirale remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux vert olive coupés courts derrière son oreille. La figure en face d'elle était inexpressive, à l'exception d'un petit rictus dédaigneux au coin des lèvres.

— Majesté, depuis notre revers à Bêta-Lyra, nos options sont limitées. Si Harlock…  
— Vous craignez ce pirate, Sérhà ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cette question.

— Non, majesté.

Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, bien entendu. Mais Sérhà était consciente que sa longévité à ce poste ne lui avait été accordée que parce qu'elle savait se taire lorsqu'il le fallait. Et puis sa reine comptait sur elle. Sa place ici était trop précieuse pour être compromise par des paroles mal avisées.  
En conséquence, elle conserva une expression neutre et se tint immobile, au garde-à-vous, dans l'attente de directives de sa supérieure.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai déjà pris les mesures nécessaires pour éloigner Harlock de notre flotte, lui apprit celle-ci.

Sérhà étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

— Vraiment, majesté ? Je n'en ai pas été informée.  
— Vous n'avez pas à l'être.

Elle, peut-être pas. Mais d'autres seraient certainement intéressés.  
Elle prit congé sans remarquer le sourire satisfait, dans son dos.

—

— Au rapport.  
— Un croiseur léger et son escorte, capitaine. Probablement le vaisseau-mère des drones que nous avons vu passer hier.  
— Une avant-garde un peu trop confiante et un peu trop isolée, hmm ? constata Harlock d'un air entendu.

Le capitaine croisa les bras.

— Poste de combat. Montrons-leur que cette voie n'est pas aussi sûre qu'elles semblent l'imaginer.

—

— Commandant ! Détection d'une torpille warp sur notre arrière !  
— Manœuvre d'évitement ! Pleine puissance !

La sylvidre qui commandait le vaisseau-nef était jeune, brillante, ambitieuse, et sans aucune illusion sur ce qui l'attendait.  
Peu de vaisseaux pouvaient se permettre d'attaquer en interstellaire, loin de toute planète où ravitailler. Encore moins avaient les moyens d'utiliser des armes warp.  
Harlock… Son positionnement était prévisible. Sa dangerosité, avérée. Et la mission de cette avant-garde consistait justement à confirmer sa présence. Et ce, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Une explosion secoua le vaisseau.

— Rupture de confinement dans la chambre du réacteur ! cria la responsable des moteurs. Arrêt d'urgence !

Combat en vitesse inertielle, hein… Ça déséquilibrerait encore la balance des forces. Le vaisseau-nef ne possédait pas l'armement suffisant pour tenir tête à l'Arcadia. Sur ce modèle, les ingénieures avaient privilégié la vitesse au profit de l'armement lourd. C'était un éclaireur, pas un cuirassé, dont le bouclier n'avait pas supporté les contraintes cumulées de la torpille et de l'arrêt brutal des moteurs.

Son sort était scellé.

— Radar, précisez la position de l'ennemi ! ordonna-t-elle.  
— Pas de détection de la source, répondit l'opératrice en poste à la console radar. L'ennemi possède une capacité de tir sous camouflage !  
— Balayage large, toutes fréquences ! rétorqua sa supérieure. Trouvez-le !

La sylvidre scruta son écran tactique. Quelle était la meilleure approche ? Où se positionnerait-elle si les rôles étaient inversés ?

— Missiles en approche ! annonça quelqu'un. Toujours aucune détection de l'Arcadia !

Elle servait d'appât. De test. Son vaisseau et sa maigre escorte n'étaient là que pour confirmer les intentions du pirate. On les avait envoyées en avant pour être sacrifiées.  
Des pertes mineures afin d'assurer le passage futur de la flotte.  
Des pertes malgré tout. Quel gâchis.

— Gloire à l'empire sylvidre, murmura-t-elle.

—

La salve de missiles encercla le croiseur et le percuta sur ses points névralgiques sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Le vaisseau sylvidre se brisa en deux. Les débris s'éparpillèrent en direction des escorteurs, qui s'égaillèrent. Deux d'entre eux se jetèrent en portée d'un champ de mines magnétiques judicieusement mouillé. Le dernier ne résista pas au feu des tourelles principales.

— Un jeu d'enfant ! se réjouit Harlock.

Il eut un sourire victorieux à l'intention de Kei.

— C'est sûr, répliqua la jeune femme, nullement impressionnée.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Le sien était plutôt narquois, cependant.

— … mais si tu envoies déjà nos meilleures armes sur la piétaille, j'attends de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller avec les escadrons d'élite, termina-t-elle.

Il répondit « tss » en haussant les épaules. C'était de la stratégie, tout à fait ! Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même que ça ferait peur au reste de la flotte.  
On pouvait toujours rêver.

—

— Le pirate s'est jeté sur notre appât tel un rapace affamé, majesté.  
— Harlock… Il ne changera donc jamais.

Un silence.

— Contactez l'équipe en place sur Ethaniel. L'opération est approuvée.

—

Ethaniel… Perdue dans les confins de la Bordure Extérieure, la planète n'offrait au premier abord que l'aspect peu engageant d'une boule glacée hérissée de pics abrupts. La vie qui s'était développée dans ces conditions inhospitalières était à l'image de son écosystème : rude et agressive. D'aucuns y avaient vu le refuge idéal.

— Tianna ! Le soleil va se coucher, il faut rentrer maintenant ! Tianna !  
— Oh non ! Mère, s'il vous plaît, encore un peu !

La petite fille, emmitouflée dans une parka de laquelle ne dépassaient que quelques mèches brunes, agrémenta sa demande d'un sourire charmeur. Elle avait escaladé un promontoire rocheux surplombant la falaise et, de là, elle admirait les derniers rayons de soleil sur les pics enneigés.  
Les jeux de lumières coloraient la montagne en violet.

— Regardez mère, toutes ces couleurs !  
— C'est magnifique, Tianna. Mais tu dois rentrer à présent. Le dîner va bientôt être servi.

À regret, l'enfant quitta son perchoir et rejoignit l'adulte qui l'attendait en contrebas. C'était une femme âgée, à la mise autoritaire, le chignon strict et la lèvre pincée. Elle portait un manteau long qui couvrait ses formes et dont la couleur blanche bordée de jaune mettait en valeur sa peau légèrement bleutée.

— Je n'ai pas envie de manger, bougonna Tianna.  
— Il le faut, trancha la femme. Cesse tes caprices !

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux uniformément dorés de la petite fille. Tianna les essuya d'un geste rapide. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était forte. Mais manger était une épreuve tellement désagréable ! Pourquoi ne possédait-elle pas de bouche comme les autres résidents du temple ? Dans ces moments, elle les détestait tous, eux qui pouvaient se gaver de plats appétissants, elle détestait le temple et ses murs froids, et elle détestait la Mère Supérieure qui la forçait à subir les regards curieux, voire dégoûtés, tandis qu'elle se nourrissait péniblement à l'aide d'un appareillage compliqué.

La femme, qui lui tenait fermement la main tout en l'entraînant vers les portes de la haute bâtisse nichée entre deux pics, environ deux cents mètres plus loin, lui adressa un regard furtif et soupira.

— Je sais que c'est difficile, Tianna, lui dit la Mère Supérieure d'un ton radouci, mais il faut que tu manges si tu veux devenir une grande fille, non ?

Tianna renifla. Des promesses d'adulte. Elle était depuis toujours chétive, vite essoufflée, souvent malade. Lorsqu'elle jouait, elle ne pouvait pas courir, sauter, ou faire quoi que ce soit qui lui demandait trop d'efforts. Parfois, elle avait mal dans tout son corps sans comprendre pourquoi.  
Manger n'y changerait rien.

À côté d'elle, la Mère Supérieure se crispa soudain.

— Tianna, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Sauve-toi. Retourne au temple.

La fillette se tourna vers elle, perplexe. Un animal sauvage ? Non, le temple était entouré d'un champ répulsif, et les griffours ne montaient jamais si haut dans la montagne. Une tempête ? Il faisait beau, pourtant… C'est alors qu'elle le vit : un petit appareil, une navette de transport peut-être, peint de blanc et de gris et posé entre les rochers à flanc de falaise. Sa couleur l'avait camouflé aux regards jusqu'alors, à moins qu'il n'ait possédé un bouclier d'invisibilité qu'il aurait tout juste désactivé.

— Mère, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Sauve-toi, répéta l'adulte. Vite.

Des gens sortaient de la navette, à présent. C'étaient des femmes, à en juger par leurs formes et leurs longs cheveux, mais elles portaient des casques aux visières baissées qui empêchaient de distinguer leurs visages. Et elles étaient armées, aussi, réalisa tout à coup Tianna.  
La peur saisit brutalement l'enfant. Soudain paniquée, elle lâcha la main de la Mère Supérieure et se hâta vers la porte du temple. Là-bas, elle serait en sécurité, songea-t-elle. Mais le bâtiment avait l'air tellement loin…

— En arrière ! cria la Mère Supérieure, derrière elle.

La petite fille jeta un coup d'œil rapide : la femme en manteau blanc se dressait entre elle et les nouvelles arrivantes, tel un roc inébranlable. D'un geste, elle projeta une vague d'énergie bleutée en direction des assaillantes qui furent jetées au sol. Tianna se sentit rassurée… brièvement. L'une des femmes ne tarda en effet pas à se relever et, en un seul mouvement fluide, pointa son arme sur la Mère Supérieure et fit feu.  
L'adulte s'effondra.

Tianna cria. L'ennemi était trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle espère rejoindre le temple. Elle se prépara donc à se défendre elle aussi, avec ses propres moyens psychiques et quels que puissent être les dégâts que cela engendrerait.  
Les assaillantes ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. En quelques secondes, elles furent sur elle et se saisirent d'elle comme un vulgaire paquet.  
L'enfant se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Puis elle sentit le métal d'une seringue hypodermique contre sa nuque.

Elle perdit connaissance.

—

La passerelle de l'Arcadia était calme. Trop calme. Après son accrochage avec le croiseur léger, le vaisseau pirate avait intercepté deux petits patrouilleurs, un transport de troupes et un cargo sylvidres. Du menu fretin insignifiant qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'avant-garde d'une flotte.

Harlock tournait en rond devant la barre, les yeux rivés sur le panneau tactique central. Ce n'était pas logique, réfléchit-il. Jusqu'à présent, les Sylvidres avaient l'avantage de la surprise face aux armées planétaires régulières, moins bien renseignées que l'Arcadia sur les déplacements en temps réel des vaisseaux-nefs. La flotte sylvidre ne possédait plus sa splendeur d'antan : plus faible, moins fournie en croiseurs lourds, elle devait son avancée et ses victoires à son incessante mobilité. Or elle venait de stopper sa progression à l'ouvert du détroit stellaire dans lequel l'Arcadia s'était embusqué.  
Harlock secoua la tête. Les radars longue portée des forces solaires n'avaient pas tardé à détecter la concentration des escadres sylvidres, et, déjà, les bataillons du gouvernement terrien se mettaient en place de l'autre côté du détroit. L'Arcadia se retrouvait par conséquent pris entre deux feux. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas prévu cet état de fait, mais l'idée de départ était plutôt de retarder la flotte sylvidre en attendant que les forces terriennes se positionnent, pas prendre part à une bataille rangée entre deux flottes stellaires.

Il grogna.

— Rapport sur les forces solaires, ordonna-t-il au radar.  
— Notre mouchard fait état de sept divisions au mouillage devant le détroit, plus deux autres en patrouille à la limite de l'amas Delta, capitaine, répondit l'opérateur. … Et peut-être encore une en bordure du champ d'astéroïdes, mais les données sont brouillées par la présence des micro-planètes, ajouta-t-il.

Soit une centaine de bâtiments lourds, si la Terre formait toujours ses divisions de la même manière que par le passé, calcula Harlock. Il serra le poing. Bon sang ! Avec un tel déploiement, le rapport de force avec les Sylvidres était quasiment égal !

— Ils auraient presque pu se passer de nous, n'est-ce pas, capitaine ? fit Kei depuis la console de navigation.

Harlock pinça les lèvres. Kei calculait aussi bien que lui.

— On sera toujours utile pour limiter les dégâts, rétorqua-t-il.

Kei eut un léger sourire.

— J'approuve cette option tant que vous vous contentez d'_immobiliser_ vos adversaires et non de les faire _exploser_, capitaine, ironisa-t-elle.  
— C'est à la flotte terrienne que je pensais, ronchonna Harlock.

La jeune femme sourit plus largement, puis vint se placer à ses côtés.

— Et sinon… ajouta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Stellie et Yulian ?  
— Ils sont consignés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, trancha Harlock.  
— Ça va faire trois jours, sans compter le temps qu'ils ont passé à l'infirmerie. Je pense qu'ils ont compris.

Le capitaine balaya l'argumentaire d'un geste agacé.

— Ils auraient pu y rester ! s'énerva-t-il. Les harmoniques de l'ordinateur sont dangereuses, pourquoi crois-tu qu'on a fait insonoriser la zone ? Heureusement que Mimee s'est aperçue de leur présence là-bas à temps !

Il avait élevé la voix, et les gars de quart leur jetèrent des coups d'œil dubitatifs. Kei leva les deux mains en signe de conciliation. Pas le moment d'une confrontation. Pas le lieu, surtout.  
Il la fusilla du regard. La connaissant, il était sûr qu'elle reviendrait à la charge plus tard.  
Mais maintenant, il était préférable de changer de sujet.

— Une explication sur le comportement des Sylvidres ? lâcha-t-il, se recentrant sur la problématique actuelle.  
— Vous les gênez, capitaine, répondit Kei.

Il fit un signe de dénégation.

— Je les gêne mais je suis tout seul, et je n'allais pas toutes les empêcher de passer ! réfuta-t-il. Elles avaient tout intérêt à forcer le passage avant que la Terre ne réagisse !

Kei hocha la tête. Ils étaient d'accord, il y avait autre chose. Mais Harlock retournait le problème dans tous les sens depuis que les vaisseaux sylvidres s'étaient immobilisés sans parvenir à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

— Capitaine ! annonça soudain le radio. Une communication entrante sur une de nos anciennes fréquences cryptées ! Ça… ça vient des Sylvidres !

C'était un enregistrement. Une vue panoramique d'une planète blanche. Un zoom vers une région montagneuse. Des pics verglacés. Un bâtiment austère, couvert de neige, minuscule au sein de l'immensité du paysage. Le cœur d'Harlock rata un battement. Non, elle n'avait pas osé…  
Une voix féminine se superposa à la vidéo.

— Harlock, fit la voix. Nous savons tous les deux quelles seraient les conséquences d'un affrontement entre nous. Je te sais trop borné pour te dérober, et tu sais que je ne reculerai pas.

Changement du plan de la caméra. Mise au point sur une navette d'exploration furtive. Harlock fixait la scène sans parvenir à y croire. Elle n'avait pas osé, se répétait-il. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça.

— C'est pourquoi je me suis assurée de focaliser ton attention ailleurs, continuait la voix.

Zoom encore. Deux Sylvidres au centre du champ. L'une d'entre elles portait un corps menu, inconscient, engoncé dans une parka trop grande. Une petite fille à la peau pâle et à la chevelure châtain. Tianna. Sa petite fée de cristal.  
Harlock crispa les poings. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça.

L'enregistrement cessa et fut remplacé par une image de son interlocutrice. Grande et mince, vêtue d'un uniforme de combat noir et rouge, ses cheveux sombres cascadant le long de son dos. Noble et glaciale. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé.

— On ne lui fera aucun mal, termina celle-ci. C'est toi qui est visé.  
— Les otages sont l'arme des lâches ! gronda-t-il, mâchoires serrées.

Elle ne répondit pas et coupa la communication sans rien ajouter. Harlock continua à fixer l'écran noir. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! cria-t-il dans le vide, sans parvenir à masquer son désespoir.

Il frappa rageusement la console devant lui comme si cela avait pu faire revenir l'image.

— Eyen !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

.

S'il avait été seul, Harlock aurait déjà pris le large pour arracher Tianna des griffes de ces maudites sorcières végétales, mais la présence d'un équipage à bord impliquait certaines contraintes. Comme informer ses hommes de ses intentions, notamment.

— J'comprends rien à cette histoire, captain, lâcha Maji. C'est qui, cette gosse ?

La salle de briefing accueillait ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une cellule de crise sur un vaisseau pirate : ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'officiers, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une antenne médicale et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un commandement. Maji, Dan, Loop, Zero et Kei. Et lui.  
Et, en retrait, silencieuse et effacée, Mimee.

— Ouais ! renchérit Dan. Pourquoi cette petiote devrait-elle nous faire abandonner ? Ce n'est plus le moment de se défiler ! On les tient par les couilles, captain !… Enfin, façon de parler, précisa le chef artilleur après réflexion.

En l'occurrence, c'était plutôt les Sylvidres qui le tenaient _lui_, songea Harlock. Eyen connaissait _très bien_ ses points faibles.

— C'est ma fille, lâcha le capitaine pirate.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mimee. L'extra-humaine aux cheveux bleus ne bougea pas. Elle semblait… détachée de la situation. Il la désigna du pouce.

— … et la sienne, termina-t-il.

Il aurait brandi une grenade à plasma qu'il n'aurait pas produit plus d'effet. Dan et Maji restèrent figés la bouche ouverte, Loop se fendit d'un sourire béat et Kei… se renfrogna. Seul Zero, déjà au courant, ne broncha pas.

— Et… continua-t-il avant que quiconque ne reprenne la parole, je n'ajouterai rien de plus. Inutile de me poser des questions.

Loop leva timidement le doigt.

— On peut quand même savoir son nom, capitaine ?

Harlock haussa les épaules. Oui, _ça_, ils pouvaient.

— Tianna.

Il embraya rapidement sur son plan d'action afin de couper court à d'autres questions. Quoi que, à tout prendre, il préférait encore que les gars l'interrogent sur Tianna plutôt que sur Eyen.

— Bien, commença-t-il. À l'évidence, les Sylvidres espèrent que l'Arcadia va quitter la zone pour se lancer dans une opération de sauvetage. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est l'option qui a ma préférence, mais, comme Dan l'a fait remarquer, ce n'est plus le moment de se défiler. Même si les forces solaires sont conséquentes, je crois que la Terre appréciera un petit coup de pouce de notre part face aux Sylvidres.

Il allait bien devoir finir également par avouer la vérité au sujet de _cette_ Sylvidre avant qu'un de ses hommes ne se penche sur le fait que, contrairement à ses consœurs, elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons. Comme lui.  
Eyen.  
Bordel.  
Il déglutit.

— En conséquence, continua-t-il vaillamment, je compte laisser l'Arcadia ici pour qu'il poursuive le harcèlement de la flotte sylvidre. De mon côté, je vais partir chercher Tianna parce que c'est ce qu'Eyen souhaite : m'éloigner. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller sans l'Arcadia. Et je pense que l'Arcadia peut se débrouiller sans moi.

Ça lui coûtait un peu de dire ça, mais c'était la vérité. L'Arcadia était un excellent vaisseau, Tochiro un excellent conseiller, et Kei avait déjà l'expérience du commandement.  
Elle s'en sortirait très bien.

— Comment savez-vous que c'est ce que cette sorcière souhaite, capitaine ? répliqua Maji, sceptique. Est-ce que, comme vous l'avez dit, elle ne souhaite pas plutôt que l'Arcadia _au complet_ batte en retraite ?

Le chef ingénieur s'interrompit, parut réfléchir, puis fixa à nouveau le capitaine.

— Et d'ailleurs, d'où est-ce que vous connaissez cette Sylvidre, captain ?

Harlock ferma les yeux. _Nous y voilà… _Mauvaise journée, décidément. Harlock se demandait si une excuse bidon du genre « nous avons déjà combattu par le passé » serait valable, lorsque Kei le devança. La jeune femme blonde arborait une moue légèrement dégoûtée.

— C'est sa fille aussi, fit-elle.  
— Hein ? Putain captain, vous semez des mioches partout ou quoi ?

Harlock était passé à l'étude d'une argumentation basée sur « oui mais en fait ce n'est pas tout à fait ma fille ce sont des plantes en réalité et il y a eu des expérimentations et je n'étais pas volontaire », mais le regard que lui adressa Kei le fit renoncer. Sombre, le regard. Très sombre.  
De toute façon, s'il se lançait dans une explication maintenant il en avait pour des heures, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie. Pas du tout, même. Il se rabattit donc sur une tactique qu'il avait déjà éprouvée à maintes reprises dans ce genre de situation délicate : ignorer totalement le sujet.

— Je partirai avant le premier quart de nuit avec une navette longue portée, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était. J'emmène Yulian et Stellie.

Kei leva un sourcil.

— À quoi cela va-t-il vous servir ?  
— À les empêcher de faire des bêtises à bord, rétorqua-t-il.

Mais, effectivement, il doutait que leurs capacités offensives puissent lui servir à grand-chose pour secourir un otage. Non, il avait une autre idée, pour ça.

—

Le briefing s'était terminé sans qu'aucun autre coup de théâtre majeur ne vienne le troubler. Kei était restée, seule dans la pièce vide, à regarder le mur en face d'elle sans le voir vraiment. Le capitaine partait en lui laissant l'Arcadia. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse être possible. Comment pouvait-il abandonner son vaisseau ainsi ? L'Arcadia avait toujours été tout pour lui !

_Presque tout_, souffla une petite voix perfide.

Kei serra les poings. Dire qu'elle avait cru avoir gagné l'exclusivité ! Elle était une idiote ! Elle essuya d'un geste vif les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Qu'importe. Elle commanderait l'Arcadia. Harlock serait fière d'elle.  
Et personne ne la verrait pleurer.

—

Yulian avait appris la fin de ce qu'il avait ironiquement appelé « ses vacances » par le docteur Zero. Le médecin s'était assuré de son bon état de santé avant de l'informer de la perspective qui l'attendait. Ça n'avait pas particulièrement réjoui Yulian.  
Stellie, elle, était aux anges.

— On part en expédition avec le capitaine ! répétait-elle tout en vérifiant (une énième fois) le chargement de la navette.

Bon sang, cette fille ne cessait donc jamais de sautiller partout ? Yulian en venait à regretter que l'ordinateur principal ne leur ait pas liquéfié le cerveau à tous les deux.  
L'air morose, Yulian sangla machinalement une caisse de premiers secours dans la soute de la navette. Une opération commando ! Avec lui ! Et… cette fille ! À quoi pensait le capitaine ?  
… À part peut-être à les empêcher de poursuivre leur enquête sur le cœur, songea Yulian.

Il eut un sourire. L'éloigner n'allait pas éteindre sa curiosité. Surtout depuis que ce qu'il y avait au centre avait manqué de le tuer.

—

C'était fou le nombres de « problèmes urgents de dernière minute à régler » qui sautaient au visage d'un capitaine lorsqu'il voulait s'absenter. Harlock avait l'impression que la pile de paperasse sur son bureau avait triplé de volume depuis qu'il avait annoncé son départ.

— Meaw.  
— Tes frères et sœurs commencent à poser des soucis, visiblement, lança-t-il au chat tout en parcourant un rapport sur les dégâts causés – directement ou indirectement – par ces charmantes petites bêtes.

Le capitaine s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils. Attends voir…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Il ne prit néanmoins pas le temps d'écouter les explications du chat : en effet, on toqua à la porte de ses quartiers, et il eut à peine le temps de répondre « entrez ! » que Kei s'était plantée devant son bureau, avait lâché « votre navette est prête, capitaine », avait tourné les talons et avait à nouveau disparu dans la coursive. Harlock jura.

— Kei ! Attends !

La jeune femme blonde fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Il courut à sa suite pour la rattraper, lui agrippa le bras et la força à se retourner. Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec. Ses lèvres pincées transpiraient de colère rentrée.  
Harlock soupira. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, pour Tianna. Et pour Mimee… et bien, elle devait avoir supposé que l'extra-humaine était trop différente de lui pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait comprendre, oui…

— Ce que je… ce que j'ai fait avec Mimee, commença-t-il en se forçant à utiliser le passé. Ce que j'ai fait avec elle n'a rien à voir avec ce que je fais avec toi.  
— Tu veux dire : du sexe ? siffla-t-elle. Tu as pourtant bien dû coucher avec elle pour obtenir cette gosse !

Il se détourna, gêné.

— Juste une fois. Ce n'était pas… une bonne idée. Elle n'est pas humaine, son métabolisme ne fonctionne pas de la même manière que le nôtre.

Et elle avait failli en mourir. Depuis, elle s'était éloignée de lui. Physiquement du moins. Le lien psychique, lui, demeurait. Un couple sans en être un.  
Cela convenait à Mimee. Il s'était persuadé que cela lui convenait aussi. Cela avait duré quelques années, puis il avait recroisé le chemin de Kei et il avait tenté de reconstruire autre chose. Une relation plus… tangible. Il trouvait qu'il n'y parvenait pas trop mal.

Jusqu'à présent, évidemment.

C'était la première fois que Kei lui faisait une scène. C'était la première fois qu'une _fille_ lui faisait une scène, à bien y réfléchir.

La fille qui l'occupait à l'heure actuelle avait croisé les bras et secouait la tête de gauche à droite comme pour empêcher aucune des justifications qu'Harlock aurait pu avancer d'y entrer.

— Tu laisses tomber l'Arcadia, tu… me laisses tomber pour cette… fille ! lâcha-t-elle dans un trémolo plaintif.  
— Pour Tianna, corrigea-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Ce n'est pas à elle de souffrir des erreurs commises par des adultes.

Elle en supportait déjà bien assez, se souvint-il. Sa petite fée de cristal.

Il saisit Kei par les épaules, plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient rougis, mais secs. Elle voulait être si forte.

— Kei…

Il hésita. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'elle seule comptait pour lui ? C'était un mensonge et il le savait. Il y avait Kei, il y avait Mimee. Il y en avait… d'autres. Malheureusement. Et elles comptaient toutes à leur manière.

— … je reviendrai pour toi.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

—

Un court instant, lorsqu'on lui avait dit « commando », Yulian s'était imaginé une équipe d'une dizaine de pirates surentraînés et surarmés, vêtus d'armures dernier cri.  
Mais en fait, non.  
Les passagers de la navette se résumaient à trois personnes : Harlock, Stellie et lui. Ce n'était pas un commando, c'était du suicide. Il maugréa quelques grognements indistincts. La piraterie, oui, l'aventure, oui, mais ce qui l'avait justement attiré avec Harlock, c'était que l'Arcadia était réputé _invincible_. L'Arcadia. Pas ses navettes de transport. Bon sang, il ne s'agissait même pas d'un appareil armé ! Si quelqu'un leur tirait dessus, s'ils percutaient un débris, s'ils se crashaient, ils n'avaient _aucune chance_ de survivre !

— Tu es prêt ? lui demanda Stellie.

Était-il le seul à avoir réfléchi à cette perspective ? Il soupira. Bon, évidemment, depuis le « petit incident » du cœur, l'intérieur de l'Arcadia s'était révélé un peu plus dangereux que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord, mais là n'était pas le problème.  
Non, le problème de Yulian, c'était que l'espace – le vide de l'espace – l'effrayait. Il se souvenait, tout gamin, avoir été sujet à de véritables crises de panique lors de simples voyages touristiques interplanétaires. Il avait maîtrisé sa peur (principalement pour faire cesser les moqueries), mais en partie seulement. Le blindage de l'Arcadia était rassurant. La fine paroi de la navette, non.

— Allez, viens ! insistait Stellie. On ne va quand même pas faire attendre Harlock !

Harlock lui en voudrait-il s'il avouait sa lâcheté ? se demanda Yulian. Et Stellie, qu'en penserait-elle ? Le sourire que l'adolescente lui adressait pétillait d'enthousiasme. Yulian plissa le front. La jeune fille avait l'air de le considérer comme un compagnon d'aventure idéal. C'était… étrange.  
Il soupira encore. L'aventure, donc. L'inconnu. N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il avait trouvé le courage d'embarquer ?

— Tu as raison, répondit-il finalement à Stellie. Ne faisons pas attendre le capitaine.

—

— Dépressurisation terminée. Ouverture des portes du hangar en cours. Attention pour mise en place sur la rampe de lancement.  
— Bien reçu. Préchauffage des moteurs en cours, tous systèmes vérifiés et opérationnels, répondit Harlock. Je suis paré.

Le capitaine laissa les systèmes automatiques du hangar prendre en charge sa navette pour le décollage. La manœuvre était délicate, et les bras articulés, puis les rayons tracteurs, possédaient une précision de positionnement qu'un pilote de chair ne pouvait espérer atteindre.  
… même s'il était déjà arrivé à Harlock de décoller en manuel de ses propres hangars, que ce soit avec un spacewolf ou avec la navette qu'il empruntait actuellement.  
Le capitaine pirate soupira. La manœuvre en automatique était d'un ennui…

Avec un mouvement d'une fluidité exemplaire, la navette s'extirpa du hangar exigu, puis le rayon tracteur la guida sur une trajectoire d'éloignement. Harlock lança les moteurs dès la distance de sécurité franchie.

— Paramètres moteurs contrôlés, tous indicateurs verts, annonça-t-il à la radio. Vous pouvez lâcher.  
— Aye, captain. Tracteur coupé.

Libérée de l'action du rayon tracteur, la navette fit une légère embardée, aussitôt contrée par l'action d'Harlock sur les commandes de vol.

— C'est bon pour moi, transmit-il dès qu'il eût terminé les ultimes vérifications des systèmes de la navette. Je saute dès que paré.

C'est-à-dire dans un peu moins de cinq minutes, le temps que le réacteur warp ait atteint sa pleine puissance. Plus qu'il n'en fallait pour entrer les données du saut dans le pilote automatique. Concentré sur la programmation du warp, Harlock enregistra distraitement les exclamations étouffées à l'arrière. La voix de Stellie, celle de Yulian… Il tiqua. Ah, il semblait qu'il y avait une troisième voix également. Qui faisait « meaw ».  
Le capitaine avait appris à reconnaître ce meaw particulier. Il sourit sans se retourner.

— Passager clandestin, hein ?  
— Il m'a griffé, capitaine ! protesta Yulian.  
— Oui, il n'est pas très sociable. Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille.  
— On va devoir faire demi-tour pour le débarquer ? s'inquiéta Stellie.

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

— Non, trop tard. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous gêne, de toute façon.

Et puis c'était un chat libre, se souvint-il, amusé. Qui avait probablement eu envie de venir faire un tour avec eux. Il n'allait pas le lui reprocher.

Il y eut une brève dispute à l'arrière, qu'Harlock s'efforça de ne pas entendre (un échange basé sur « oui mais il m'a griffé » et « il est _si_ mignon »), puis Stellie reprit la parole à son intention.

— Capitaine, comment comptez-vous attaquer les Sylvidres, maintenant ?

Alors déjà, il ne comptait pas attaquer les Sylvidres avec ces deux-là comme troupes de soutien, et ensuite… Bon sang, quand donc avait-il évoqué la moindre intention de partir _attaquer_ des Sylvidres ? Il fallait qu'il cesse d'être aussi va-t-en-guerre au quotidien, décidément. Ça le desservait quand il envisageait une simple opération d'exfiltration discrète.

— On ne part pas en expédition punitive, rétorqua-t-il. On va libérer un otage et je ne compte pas semer des cadavres derrière moi.

Du moins, pas trop, corrigea-t-il intérieurement. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Ou en tout cas tous ceux qui se mettraient entre lui et sa petite fée de cristal.

Il agita la main pour balayer toutes ces considérations accessoires. Et il n'était pas tête brûlée. Il allait réfléchir calmement à un plan d'action, pas foncer dans le tas.

— Il faut d'abord qu'on récupère des renseignements sur l'endroit où Tianna a pu être emmenée, ajouta-t-il.

Et il lui fallait donc trouver des personnes particulièrement bien renseignées. Et dignes de confiance.

Stellie haussa les épaules.

— Okay, lâcha-t-elle. Où on va, alors ?  
— Rhô-Andeggar, répondit Harlock. Le Metal Bloody Saloon.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

.

— Meaw.  
— Ben alors mon gros matou ? Tu viens mendier les restes ?

Tout bien réfléchi, se dit Bob après un examen plus attentif, ce n'était pas « un gros matou » mais plutôt « un petit chat maigrelet »… ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir malgré tout l'air menaçant. Ces yeux verts pénétrants étaient ceux d'un fauve affamé, pas d'un animal domestique repu. Et ces couleurs, noir et roux presque rouge, brrr…

— Brandy d'Andromède, Bob, annonça soudain une ombre en cape tout juste entrée, et qui se révéla être le capitaine Harlock en personne.  
— À cette heure-ci ? répondit le barman, trop surpris par l'apparition pour y ajouter son « gamin » habituel.

Coupé dans son élan, Harlock lui renvoya un regard un peu perdu durant une fraction de seconde, mais il se reprit très vite.

— Café, alors, corrigea-t-il. Trois, précisa-t-il avec un signe vers les deux personnes qui le suivaient. Et tu mets du brandy dans le mien.

Le barman ricana. Ce gamin était incorrigible.

— Et toi, tu serais plus utile en surveillance à l'extérieur, ajouta le capitaine pirate à l'intention du chat.

Bob se tapota pensivement le menton d'un doigt.

— Hmm, gamin… C'est moi ou tu viens de parler à un chat ?  
— De toute façon il ne m'écoute jamais, se désola Harlock comme si tout était parfaitement naturel.

À leurs pieds, le chat fit « meaw » et continua à fixer le barman sans bouger d'un iota. Avec un soupir, Harlock se pencha, attrapa le félin par la peau du cou et le hissa à hauteur de visage. La bestiole se hérissa, sortit tout ce qu'elle pouvait de griffes et se mit à feuler rageusement, mais ça ne sembla pas perturber le pirate.

— J'pense qu'il a envie d'un brandy lui aussi, reprit Harlock avant de poser son compagnon à quatre pattes sur le comptoir.  
— Ah ! Bien tenté gamin, mais ça ne prend pas !

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— Il aime bien le poisson, si tu en as, précisa-t-il. Sinon, n'importe quel reste fera l'affaire, hein…

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

— Et ne m'appelle pas gamin, Bob.

Le barman croisa une paire de bras. Cette phrase concluait ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « formules rituelles de bienvenue » entre eux deux. Il était à présent temps d'en venir au but de la visite – et leur dernière rencontre était trop récente pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple visite de courtoisie.  
De fait, l'expression d'Harlock n'augurait rien de bon.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une opération de sauvetage, déclara le capitaine pirate tout de go.

Le barman fit un signe de dénégation.

— On a déjà discuté de ma participation active dans ton business, gamin. Je ne…  
— Tianna, coupa Harlock. Elles l'ont enlevée.  
— Quoi ?

Le barman réfléchit un instant. Alors voyons… Qui savait, pour Tianna ? Lui-même bien sûr, parce que c'était dans son saloon qu'Harlock avait amenée Mimee sur le point d'accoucher, parce que c'était lui qui avait déniché un médecin pour sauver l'extra-humaine agonisante (Zero était d'ailleurs remonté à bord de l'Arcadia lorsqu'Harlock avait réouvert son vaisseau à un équipage), et parce que c'était lui qui s'était démené pour envoyer la pauvre gosse dans le meilleur refuge possible.  
Qui y avait-il d'autre, sinon ? Une poignée de vieux camarades de régiment qui lui avaient donné un coup de main appréciable pour démêler tout ce bordel. D'anciennes connaissances d'Harlock qui avait mis en branle son propre réseau. Et aussi…

Bob releva un coin de lèvre en un rictus amer. _Ton passé te rattrape, gamin ?_

— _Qui_ l'a enlevée ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

Harlock secoua la tête, agacé.

— Eyen a fait enlever Tianna. Elle me l'a appris par visio-com avant-hier.

Bob n'ajouta rien. Pourquoi n'était-il même pas étonné ?

— J'ai besoin de tes indics pour savoir où elle a été emmenée, reprit Harlock. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour…

Le regard fuyant, le capitaine pirate s'interrompit, hésita le temps d'une longue inspiration, puis il releva son œil unique et le plongea dans ceux du barman. La prunelle marron d'Harlock était presque aussi pénétrante que les iris verts de son chat… mais on y lisait les souvenirs d'anciennes douleurs, et un brasier qu'on venait de rallumer sur des plaies à peine cicatrisées.

— J'ai besoin de toi, lâcha finalement le pirate. S'il te plaît.

Dieu seul savait à quel point cet aveu faisait mal à la fierté de ce foutu gamin, songea le barman. Lui qui avait toujours clamé être assez fort pour se débrouiller seul. Fallait-il qu'il l'aime, sa gosse, pour avouer ainsi son impuissance.  
Et puis, même s'il l'avait éloignée, peut-être ne voulait-il pas l'abandonner. Pas celle-là. Pas encore une fois. Peut-être avait-il compris. Peut-être le barman se déciderait-il à l'engueuler en bonne et due forme pour ce qu'il avait fait à l'autre.

Bob croisa une deuxième paire de bras derrière sa nuque. Quelle était cette expression terrienne, déjà ? … Ah, voilà.

— Tu me rends chèvre, gamin.

L'Octodian se détourna le temps de sortir trois tasses et de les remplir de café (ou du moins d'une mixture qui s'en rapprochait de façon convenable). Puis il soupira. Tianna, hein… Une enfant adorable, il s'en souvenait. Et les Sylvidres étaient de belles garces. Harlock ne s'en sortirait pas avec les deux débutants qu'il avait emmenés. Le pirate en était tout à fait conscient, d'ailleurs, et c'était bien la première fois.

— Ça veut dire oui ? demanda Harlock avec une note audible d'espoir dans la voix.  
— Ça veut dire oui, gamin, répondit le barman.

Il sourit, attrapa une bouteille sous son comptoir et en fit tourner lentement le liquide ambré. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas participé à une action sur le terrain. Autant fêter ça dignement.

— Un brandy, alors ?

—

— Ma reine. Harlock a quitté l'Arcadia pour poursuivre le commando qui a perpétré l'enlèvement. Je ne pensais pas que le lion se risquerait à quitter ainsi sa tanière.  
— Peu d'entre nous l'envisageaient, apparemment… Ah ! Le vieux forban a encore de la ressource !  
— Il semblerait, oui… Ma reine, quels sont vos ordres ?  
— Je n'approuve pas ces méthodes, Sérhà. J'ai usé des mêmes tactiques en d'autres temps et elles n'ont abouti qu'à ma perte. Néanmoins, je ne peux dévoiler ma désapprobation si je veux conserver ma légitimité.

Un temps.

— Nous pouvons toutefois continuer à fournir un soutien discret à Harlock. Quelles sont les données que nous pouvons lui transmettre ?  
— J'ignore où la petite a été conduite, ma reine. Les informations m'ont été dissimulées, et je crains que mes agissements n'aient été percés à jour.  
— Oui, évidemment. Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Un autre silence.

— Sérhà. La désertion devrait vous éviter le déshonneur d'un procès et d'une destitution publique.  
— Votre pupille ne sera pas dupe, ma reine. Elle saura que j'agis sur votre ordre.  
— Probablement. Mais à moins qu'elle n'avoue m'espionner dans mes appartements, ce qui serait une erreur de sa part, elle ne pourra pas le prouver.  
— Je procéderai donc selon vos souhaits, ma reine. Nos drones ont pisté Harlock jusqu'au système d'Andeggar. Je pars le rejoindre sur l'heure.

—

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Quand est-ce qu'on va se battre ?  
— Ne sois pas si pressée, fillette. Ça arrivera bien assez tôt, tu verras…

Stellie fit la moue. Toujours des discussions, des tergiversations… Comment pouvait-on être un héros dans ces conditions ? Elle leva les yeux vers la masse imposante du barman, qui les hébergeait depuis qu'ils s'étaient posés sur Rhô-Andeggar, deux jours auparavant. Un Octodian. Il lui avait dit son nom, tellement imprononçable qu'elle ne l'avait pas retenu et qu'elle s'était donc contentée de « Bob », comme tout le monde. Il avait l'air de bien connaître Harlock – en tout cas suffisamment pour se permettre de l'appeler « gamin ».

Harlock n'avait jamais parlé de lui. Ni du Metal Bloody Saloon. Ni de sa fille. Ou _ses_ filles, Stellie ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il en était. Ni de… rien, en fait. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de rien.

Dire que, étant enfant, elle avait cru qu'elle était le centre de son monde !

Elle renifla. Elle voulait qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Qu'il soit fier d'elle. Qu'il lui montre qu'elle était importante, comme lorsqu'il venait l'arracher quelques jours à son orphelinat, à la barbe des forces terriennes et du général Vilak, et qu'il déroutait l'Arcadia juste pour elle. Elle voulait qu'il l'appelle encore « ma petite puce » ou n'importe quel autre surnom stupide, qu'il la serre dans ses bras, qu'il écoute ses rêves.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre prenne sa place.

— Tu la connais, cette Tianna, Bob ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Yep, répondit l'Octodian. Mais je ne l'ai vue qu'à sa naissance. Elle a quatre années standard, maintenant.  
— Harlock l'a abandonnée ?

Le barman hésita.

— Harlock est retournée la voir plusieurs fois, pour autant que je sache, finit-il par dire. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu garder cette pauvre gosse avec lui sur l'Arcadia.  
— Ah ?  
— Trop fragile, lâcha laconiquement le barman.

Oh. Mais elle, elle était forte, se dit Stellie. Elle était capable de marcher dans les pas d'Harlock. Se battre. Être une pirate.

Il serait fier.

—

— Tu es sûr de la fiabilité de ton indic, Bob ?

Harlock consulta l'unité de cartographie autonome de la navette. Les coordonnées que venait de lui céder un trafiquant de seconde zone (à un prix proche de l'indécence, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix) ne correspondaient pas à un secteur d'influence des Sylvidres. Au contraire, le système désigné se trouvait à l'extrême limite de la Bordure Extérieure, coincé entre les Colonies Radioactives et l'inconnu des Territoires Inexplorés.

— Je dirais cinquante-cinquante, gamin, répondit le barman. Mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule piste qu'on ait.

Harlock grogna. _Pourquoi_ ne parvenait-il pas à empêcher Bob de le traiter de gamin ?

— M'appelle pas gamin, marmonna-t-il tout en sachant qu'il parlait dans le vent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cet Octodian de malheur avait raison : cette information constituait leur seule piste. Harlock avait passé les derniers jours à interroger l'ensemble de ses contacts et de ceux de Bob réunis, mais personne n'avait pu lui fournir le plus petit renseignement. À part ce type, qui avait l'air tellement louche que le capitaine pirate ne lui aurait jamais accordé le moindre crédit en temps normal. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Ces maudites Sylvidres avaient été particulièrement efficaces pour dissimuler leurs traces… et Harlock était forcé de reconnaître que son réseau d'indics n'était plus aussi dense qu'autrefois.

Le capitaine se passa la main sur le visage. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Arcadia et, en sus de la fatigue qui se faisait sournoisement sentir, une migraine douloureuse le tenaillait. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Chaque heure perdue pouvait être fatale à sa petite fée de cristal. _Tianna… _Les Sylvidres avaient-elles seulement pris en compte la constitution physique atypique de la petite fille ?

— Okay, reprit-il à l'intention de Bob, Yulian et Stellie, installés tant bien que mal à l'arrière de la navette (l'Octodian prenait beaucoup de place, tant en hauteur qu'en largeur). En considérant que ce renseignement est exact, alors il nous reste tout de même un système planétaire entier à explorer. La base de données de l'Arcadia y répertorie seulement quatre planètes habitables, mais il peut aussi y avoir un nombre conséquent d'astéroïdes aménageables.  
— Et qu'est-ce que tu nous proposes, gamin ? demanda Bob.  
— A priori, chacune des planètes que j'ai mentionnées possède une colonie, répondit Harlock en s'efforçant d'oublier le « gamin ». Humaine pour trois d'entre elles, néo-humaine pour la quatrième. Je pense aller à la pêche aux informations là-bas. Si des Sylvidres ont installé une base dans ce système, il y a forcément eu des mouvements logistiques. Ce serait bien le diable si personne n'avait rien remarqué !

Tout ceci impliquait qu'il y ait une base, évidemment, et non pas un petit groupe de Sylvidres mobile. Harlock pinça les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il y ait une base. Une base importante, avec une unité médicale développée. Si Tianna était traînée d'un campement provisoire à l'autre sans qu'elle ne puisse être suivie par un médecin, elle ne survivrait pas.

Le capitaine chassa les sombres pensées qui menaçaient de le submerger en se concentrant sur leur navigation. La navette filait vers la première planète de ce système méconnu. Une planète en majorité couverte d'océans, dont l'unique colonie s'était développée autour d'un astroport flottant.

Aqualis.

—

Grâce à la navigation warp, le voyage n'avait duré qu'une poignée d'heures. Il avait néanmoins été inconfortable de bout en bout. Le barman tenta d'étirer ses muscles ankylosés, sans succès. Cette navette était décidément beaucoup trop petite.  
Il y eut un léger choc lorsque l'appareil pénétra dans l'atmosphère.

— On devrait être posé dans une dizaine de minutes ! annonça Harlock depuis le fauteuil du pilote, à l'avant.

« Pas trop tôt », songea le barman. Il se retint toutefois de se plaindre à haute voix. Il avait perdu l'habitude de voyager dans des conditions aussi spartiates, certes, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que le gamin le lui fasse remarquer. Et puis il avait sa réputation de vétéran inoxydable à tenir auprès des nouvelles recrues d'Harlock.

— Parés pour l'aventure, les jeunes ? demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les yeux de Stellie pétillaient. Le garçon, lui, avait l'air davantage dubitatif. Bob lui donna un coup de coude.

— Les escapades de ce genre forgent le caractère, crois-en mon expérience ! lui révéla-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Lorsqu'on y survivait, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas le moment de plomber l'ambiance.  
Devant, Harlock jura bruyamment. Le barman plissa le front, soudain soucieux. Oh ça, cela signifiait « ennuis imminents ».

— Un problème, gamin ? lança-t-il.

L'embardée que fit la navette constituait la meilleure des réponses : ils étaient en train de se faire canarder, et pas avec du petit calibre ! Bob jura à son tour. Quoi, déjà ? Leur mission n'avait même pas encore débuté !

L'Octodian se faufila avec peine jusqu'au cockpit. Harlock se battait avec les commandes pour maintenir la navette sur sa trajectoire descendante tout en slalomant entre les tirs d'une DCA nourrie.

— Un comité d'accueil sylvidre ? supposa le barman. Tu aurais choisi pile la bonne planète du premier coup ?

Il était communément admis que le capitaine de l'Arcadia jouissait d'une chance insolente (voire même surnaturelle lorsque l'on se risquait à faire des statistiques), mais Bob trouvait malgré tout la coïncidence un peu trop facile. Harlock fit cependant un signe négatif de la tête.

— Ce ne sont pas des armes sylvidres, réfuta le pirate. Je penche plutôt pour un ancien système de défense automatique.  
— Ancien ? s'exclama Bob. Il m'a surtout l'air complètement opérationnel ! Et puis il défend quoi ici, merde ! Il n'y a rien, là-dessous !  
— Écoute, je ne sais pas ! répliqua Harlock d'une voix malgré tout un peu tendue. Je ne possède aucune information récente sur ces foutues planètes !

Oui de toute évidence, pour volumineuses qu'elle soient, les banques de données de l'Arcadia n'étaient pas du tout à jour dans ce coin de la galaxie.

Le barman fit la grimace. C'était l'enfer, dehors. Il se demanda combien de temps Harlock allait pouvoir éviter un impact direct… d'autant que leur navette ne possédait pas le blindage de l'Arcadia.

— Oh put…

Dans un fracas d'apocalypse, la navette bascula tout à coup sur le côté. Le barman fut projeté vers l'arrière, tandis qu'Harlock actionnait violemment les commandes pour redresser leur trajectoire. Une manœuvre vouée à l'échec, constata le barman. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, le dernier tir venait de leur arracher l'aile droite et une bonne partie du moteur. Difficile de continuer à voler dans ces conditions.

Harlock lutta une poignée d'interminables secondes avant de se tourner vers eux.

— Bob ! cria-t-il par dessus le hurlement des alarmes et les craquements métalliques de la coque martyrisée. Faut évacuer maintenant ! Montez dans les capsules de survie !  
— Eh ! Et toi ?

Le capitaine pirate fit un geste qui voulait dire « tout va bien ».

— J'arrive tout de suite ! Ne m'attendez pas !

De toute façon il n'était plus temps de se poser des questions : non, c'était le moment de laisser la place aux bons vieux réflexes de survie. D'un seul mouvement instinctif, le barman attrapa les deux jeunes tétanisés sur leurs sièges, les balança chacun dans un module de survie, écrasa le bouton d'éjection et plongea tête la première dans sa propre capsule.

La poussée de l'éjection lui comprima la poitrine et lui retourna l'estomac. Bob ne recommença à respirer que lorsqu'il sentit le parachute se déployer et qu'il fut tout à fait certain de ne plus entendre de tirs de DCA autour de lui.

Puis il espéra qu'Harlock avait été assez rapide pour s'éjecter lui aussi.


End file.
